Nie taki znów nieświadomy
by ArollaPine
Summary: Biedronka i Czarny Kot zostali trafieni pociskiem zapomnienia. Nie pamiętają kim są, jakie mają supermoce, ani też kim są dla siebie... Muszą odzyskać tę wiedzę, ale zanim im się to uda, napotkają trochę komplikacji. Czujcie się ostrzeżeni przed mnóstwem spoilerów z odcinka „Amnezjo"!
1. Zapomnienie

\- Wygląda na to, że nazywam się Marinette Dupain-Cheng – wymamrotała Marinette wpatrzona w swój identyfikator.

\- A ja jestem Adrien Agreste – przeczytał na swoim identyfikatorze Adrien.

Wymienili zdumione spojrzenia. Nadal mieli totalną pustkę w głowie. Co oni tu razem robili? Skąd się znali i co to za dziwne stworzenia latały im koło głowy, do diabła?

\- Mojego imienia nie macie tam przypadkiem? – spytał kwaśno Plagg.

\- O Boże! To coś gada! – wykrzyknęła przerażona Marinette i potknęła się o własne nogi.

Adrien złapał ją w ostatniej chwili zanim wylądowała na podłodze. Coś dziwnie znajomego było w jego dotyku, ale Marinette wolała nie zastanawiać się nad tym zbyt długo. Za bardzo spanikowana była faktem, że nie pamięta niczego. Nie wiedziała nawet, czy ma jakąś rodzinę, gdzie jest jej dom. Ani kim dla niej jest ten chłopak…

\- Wy też gadacie i jakoś nie wrzeszczę z tego powodu – zauważył Plagg i pokręcił potępiająco głową.

\- Mógłbyś być milszy! – wtrąciła oburzona Tikki. – Ja też nie pamiętam mojego imienia, ale umiem się zachować. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie!

\- Słusznie nakrapiany robalku – skrzywił się Plagg. – W przeciwieństwie do mnie. Całym sobą wyczuwam, że jesteś moim przeciwieństwem.

\- Czym wy właściwie jesteście? – wtrąciła się Marinette.

\- Nie widać? Jestem superfantastycznym kotem. Na pewno jest jakieś logiczne wyjaśnienie, co ja tu z wami robię.

\- Jeśli jest to logiczne, to nie możemy chyba liczyć na twoją pomoc w odkryciu tej tajemnicy – odcięła się Tikki. Nic na to nie mogła poradzić. Ten mały kocurek strasznie ją irytował.

\- Ponoć jesteś miła! – Plagg wyszczerzył się groźnie.

\- Nazwałeś mnie robakiem!

\- No bo jakimś na pewno jesteś. Masz skrzydła i czułki. Jak nic, jakiś robal. Sądząc po kropkach, pewnie biedronka. Widzisz? Umiem myśleć logicznie!

Tikki przewróciła oczami i postanowiła zignorować Plagga. Rozmowa z nim najwyraźniej nie miała sensu. Trzeba było znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie zaistniałej sytuacji. I to szybko, bo Coś Dziwnego zaczęło dobijać się do windy od sufitu, jakby chciało się dostać do środka. Musieli się wydostać z windy, w której najwyraźniej byli uwięzieni, ale Marinette i Adrien byli zbyt słabi, żeby otworzyć drzwi. Tikki podfrunęła do nich, a że nie wyhamowała – ku własnemu zdziwieniu przeleciała przez drzwi na wylot. Po chwili Plagg pojawił się tuż obok niej.

\- Patrz, naprawdę jesteśmy niezwykli! – ucieszył się. – W przeciwieństwie do nich.

\- Trzeba im pomóc! – postanowiła Tikki, ignorując Plagga. Korzystając z dopiero co odkrytej umiejętności, wleciała w mechanizm windy i odblokowała drzwi.

\- Dziękuję! – powiedziała Marinette z wdzięcznością, wychodząc z windy.

Nawet jeśli chciała powiedzieć coś więcej, nie miała na to czasu – Tajemnicze Coś przebiło ostatecznie sufit windy i wpadło do środka. Adrien chwycił Marinette za rękę i rzucił tylko:

\- Zabierajmy się stąd!

Po chwili wypadli na klatkę schodową i zaczęli biec na dół, ile sił w nogach. Trzeba było uciekać z tego budynku. Tylko którędy mieli wyjść, skoro drzwi wyjściowe były zablokowane? A po piętach deptał im jakiś stwór? Musieli się ukryć.

\- Podsumujmy… - Marinette spróbowała ogarnąć rzeczywistość, zamykając za sobą drzwi do łazienki. – Utknęliśmy w budynku, z amnezją, goni nas jakieś wściekłe coś, co najwyraźniej coś do nas ma.

\- Nie wspominając już o dwóch tajemniczych stworzeniach, które pojawiły się jak tylko zniknęły nasze kostiumy – dodał Adrien.

\- Przepraszam najmocniej, ale warto by wspomnieć, że te stworzenia są głodne – wtrącił Plagg. – Czy nie mógłbyś, dzieciaku sprawdzić, czy nie masz tam czegoś dobrego? – mówiąc to, zerknął znacząco na koszulę chłopaka.

Adrien ze zdziwieniem sięgnął do kieszeni i po chwili wyciągnął kawałek camemberta. Podał go z obrzydzeniem czarnemu stworzonku.

\- To najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem… - westchnął czule Plagg, po czym pochłonął porcję jednym chapnięciem.

Marinette przyglądała się temu z zaciekawieniem, po czym doszła do wniosku, że może i ona coś ma dla drugiego stworzonka. Otworzyła torebkę i wyjęła ciasteczko dla Tikki. Zajrzała jeszcze raz do torebki i uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem.

\- Znalazłam telefon! Jesteśmy uratowani! – zawołała.

Adrien sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów i wyjął swojego smartfona. I w momencie, kiedy już podzielał radość Marinette – oboje odkryli, że telefony są zablokowane kodem. Kodem, którego nie pamiętali…

\- O nie… - westchnęli oboje.

W tym momencie zbliżający się hałas przypomniał im o wciąż grożącym im niebezpieczeństwie. Pobiegli do kabiny ukryć się, ale oboje wiedzieli, że to schronienie jest równie beznadziejne, jak każde inne w tym budynku.

\- Musimy się stąd wydostać! – stwierdziła Marinette.

Adrien odruchowo sięgnął po zamek w drzwiach, żeby je zablokować, ale Marinette wiedziała, że to ich wyda. Chwyciła go za rękę i wtedy znów stała się ta dziwna rzecz – jakby jej ciało pamiętało coś, czego nie pamiętała głowa. No bo niby skąd by się wzięła gęsia skórka na jej ręce. I rumieniec na twarzy?

Spojrzeli na siebie ukradkiem. Stwierdzenie, że oboje są zarumienieni nie pomogło im za bardzo w opanowaniu sytuacji. Tym bardziej, że dziwna zła istota zbliżała się coraz bardziej. Już była w łazience i sprawdzała kabinę po kabinie. Nie było czasu na zastanawianie się nad następnym krokiem. Trzeba było wiać.

Marinette rozejrzała się wokół. I już wiedziała. Po prostu wiedziała. To było dziwne – wiedzieć coś tak nieoczywistego i być tak pewnym, że to jest to. Jednocześnie miała wrażenie, że to jest jakieś takie znajome.

Zadziałała instynktownie. Nie miała czasu zastanawiać się, skąd jej przyszło do głowy uciekać szybem wentylacyjnym. Może po prostu było tak, jak powiedział jej Adrien:

\- Wygląda na to, że zawsze masz odpowiedni pomysł w odpowiednim momencie.

\- Zaraz się przekonamy… - szepnęła, zastanawiając się mimochodem, gdzie wyjdą.

I chyba nikt się nie zdziwił bardziej od niej, kiedy nagle znaleźli się na świeżym powietrzu…


	2. Żółw

\- Mam jedną dobrą wiadomość i jedną złą – powiedziała Marinette, rozłączywszy się z mamą. – Dowiedziałam się, że w budynku są superbohaterowie, którzy powstrzymają superzłoczyńcę. Zła jest taka, że my jesteśmy tymi superbohaterami! A to coś, co nas ściga to superzłoczyńca! I mamy go pokonać za pomocą jakichś supermocy, których już dłużej nie mamy! Bo nic nie pamiętamy! I nawet nie wiemy, jak z tych superzdolności skorzystać!

Zrezygnowana klapnęła na ziemię. Było jej wszystko jedno, gdzie usiadła. Nawet jeśli to było wyjątkowo paskudne miejsce w ciemnym zaułku, między starymi śmietnikami.

\- Niedobrze… - mruknął Adrien, przysiadając obok niej.

Zatopili się w myślach, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na toczącą się niedaleko awanturę między Plaggiem i Tikki o to, czy pomagać dzieciakom, czy nie. Ani Adrien, ani Marinette nie mieli pojęcia, co dalej powinni zrobić. Tata Adriena w ogóle nie odebrał telefonu, zaś mama Marinette od razu wpadła w panikę, że jej córkę zaatakował superzłoczyńca, bo przecież ich klasa miała dzisiaj zaplanowaną wycieczkę do Wieży Montparnasse. Marinette zapewniła mamę, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, że jest bezpieczna – byleby ją uspokoić. Tym samym nie udało jej się osiągnąć celu, w jakim dzwoniła – nie dowiedziała się niczego. No, może poza tym, jak nazywają się superbohaterowie i że Adrien najwyraźniej musi być jej kolegą z klasy.

\- Moja własna mama nie wie, że jestem Biedronką! – podsumowała zdziwiona Marinette. – Więc pewnie nikt inny też nie wie…

\- A co z nami? Myślisz, że wiemy o sobie? – spytał nagle.

Marinette poderwała głowę i spojrzała na niego pytająco. A potem zerknęła na jego telefon. Było tam pełno zdjęć Biedronki. Wzięła swój telefon i zaczęła przeglądać swój album. U niej z kolei było pełno zdjęć Adriena.

\- Wygląda na to, że chyba tak – przyznała, po czym dodała zaskoczona nagłym odkryciem: - I że jesteśmy chyba kimś więcej niż tylko drużyną superbohaterów.

\- Więc musieliśmy sobie wszystko powiedzieć. – Adrien uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło. – Zresztą, nie mógłbym trzymać mojej tożsamości w sekrecie przed dziewczyną, którą kocham.

Marinette zabrakło tchu. Skąd on wie, że ją kocha? Skąd w niej to głębokie przekonanie, że ona kocha jego? Przecież nic nie pamiętała! A jednak… Jednak całą sobą czuła, że… że właśnie tak jest. Że ona go kocha. Więc może i w nim to uczucie było tak głęboko zakorzenione, że nie potrzeba było nawet wspomnień, żeby to wiedzieć? Czy to dlatego nie umiała zapanować nad uśmiechem, który wykwitł na jej twarzy w odpowiedzi na jego ciepły uśmiech?

\- Ten mały czarny wredny kocur uciekł! – poskarżyła się Tikki, podfruwając do Adriena i Marinette.

\- Sprowadzić pomoc? – spytał Adrien z nadzieją.

\- Nie liczyłabym na to… - odparła Tikki rozczarowana postawą Plagga.

\- Musimy zdobyć informacje na temat tych naszych supermocy – stwierdziła Marinette. – Skoro moja mama nie mogła nam pomóc, to kto może?

\- Nie mam pojęcia… - westchnął Adrien, mając poczucie, że zaczęli się kręcić w kółko.

\- Dobra! – Marinette klasnęła w dłonie, żeby się zmotywować. – Potrzebny nam plan. Koniecznie musimy znaleźć kogoś, kto nam pomoże odzyskać pamięć. Jestem niemal pewna, że mieliśmy jakiegoś mentora, opiekuna, nauczyciela. Gdzieś musieliśmy się nauczyć tych wszystkich sztuczek, od których Internet pęka w szwach.

\- Masz jakiś pomysł?

\- Nic a nic – przyznała, po czym spojrzała na niego z namysłem i dodała z wahaniem: - Chyba że… - zaczęła, a Adrien wyszczerzył się w znaczącym uśmiechu. Jasne, nie miała pomysłu… - Moglibyśmy zerknąć do Internetu na zapis relacji z walki. Może tam znajdziemy jakąś wskazówkę.

Adrien spojrzał na nią z uznaniem, a ona poczuła lekki rumieniec na twarzy. Zmusiła się do skupienia się na telefonie i zaczęła przeglądać najnowsze relacje online. Wreszcie się dowiedzieli, jak nazywa się ich przeciwnik. Ze zdziwieniem też odkryli, że Biedronka dość mocno protestowała przed nazywaniem jej i Czarnego Kota parą. I zobaczyli materiał z tego momentu, kiedy Oblivio strzelił do nich pociskami zapomnienia. Marinette zwróciła uwagę na to, że zanim została trafiona, ewidentnie rysowała coś na wewnętrznej ścianie windy. Zaraz, zaraz! Coś jej zaświtało.

\- Żółw! – szepnęła zaskoczona Marinette. – Czy to nie żółwia widzieliśmy narysowanego na ścianie windy? A obok był narysowany telefon. Pamiętasz?

\- Co jakieś graffiti może mieć wspólnego ze wskazówką? – zdziwił się Adrien.

\- Przyjrzyj się uważnie – poleciła Marinette, cofając filmik. – Widzisz? Wciągnęłam cię do windy i zaczęłam coś rysować na ścianie. Patrz, mam kredkę w dłoni!

\- Genialne! – wykrzyknął Adrien. – Zostawiłaś wiadomość samej sobie! Tylko kto jest tym żółwiem?

\- Wydaje mi się, że widziałam znaczek żółwia w książce telefonicznej, kiedy szukałam kontaktu do mamy – przypomniała sobie Marinette.

Zaczęli przeglądać listę kontaktów w książce teleadresowej w telefonie Marinette. Wreszcie znaleźli kontakt z obrazkiem żółwia. Bez wahania kliknęli zieloną słuchawkę. Po trzech sygnałach w telefonie odezwał się głos:

\- Halo?

\- Panie Żółwiu?

\- Marinette, czy macie kłopoty?

\- Nie pamiętam, kim jestem, ani kim pan jest. Oblivio wymazał mi pamięć. Ale domyśliłam się, że mam do pana zadzwonić.

\- Postąpiłaś słusznie. Czy Czarny Kot jest tam razem z tobą?

\- Ee… Właściwie to Adrien. Tak, jest ze mną.

\- Poznaliście swoje tożsamości… - Westchnął Mistrz Fu.

\- A nie powinniśmy ich znać? – zapytał Adrien zdumiony.

\- Nieist… - zaczął Fu i w tym momencie telefon Marinette padł.

\- Czy on powiedział „Nie. Ist"? Czy „Nieist"? – zastanawiał się Adrien.

\- A co za różnica? – zdziwiła się Marinette.

\- „Nie. Ist" może oznaczać, że nie wolno nam znać swoich tożsamości i że istnieją jakieś prawa tym rządzące. A „Nieist" może oznaczać, że to nieistotne czy wiemy o sobie czy nie. Czyli, że nie musi to być sekret. Przynajmniej między nami.

\- Nieźle główkujesz. Ale dobrze by było jednak dodzwonić się do Pana Żółwia i dowiedzieć się więcej. Gdyby nie padł mi telefon już byśmy wszystko wiedzieli.

\- I co teraz? – spytał Adrien. Marinette spojrzała z namysłem na telefon i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Poszukamy ładowarki – odpowiedziała po chwili, na co chłopak tylko się roześmiał. Najprostsze rozwiązanie, a jakże błyskotliwe.


	3. Przejażdżka

To była najgorsza przejażdżka skuterem w ich życiu. Marinette musiała najpierw pokonać opór przed przywłaszczeniem sobie czyjegoś pojazdu, szczególnie po tym, jak Adrien dosadnie nazwał to kradzieżą. Wytłumaczyła się stanem wyższej konieczności. Potem musiała stoczyć bój z chłopakiem o założenie na siebie wyszarpanych ze śmietnika ponczo. I niemal poniosła porażkę.

\- Nie założę tego, Marinette – powtarzał z uporem, patrząc osłupiały, jak jego dziewczyna zakłada na siebie to ohydztwo.

\- Adrien, proszę cię. Nie traćmy czasu na głupie kłótnie.

\- Wciąż nie rozumiem, po co mamy się tak przebierać.

\- Superzłoczyńca? Który na nas poluje? Coś ci świta? – podpowiedziała z lekką kpiną, a on się zarumienił.

\- Ale Marinette…

\- Przebieraj się, Adrien. Nie ma czasu. To tylko stare ponczo.

\- To nadal śmieć. Ja nie noszę śmieci – stwierdził, bo choć nic nie pamiętał, jego ciało krzyczało w proteście przed założeniem tych łachów na siebie.

\- Śmieć nie śmieć. Nie mam czasu na wydzierganie dla ciebie nówki nieśmiganej.

\- Umiesz dziergać? – zdziwił się Adrien.

Spojrzała na niego zdumiona.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia… Ale mam takie wrażenie, że to chyba nie jest trudne, więc kto wie? Może umiem? – szepnęła, a zaraz potem otrząsnęła się i powtórzyła zirytowana: - No już! Wskakuj w przebranie. I dość odwracania kota ogonem!

Kiedy już pokonał wewnętrzny opór przed ubraniem na siebie czegoś równie okropnego, Marinette już siedziała w kasku na głowie i patrzyła na niego nagląco.

\- Wiesz, gdzie jechać? – spytał ją jeszcze zanim ruszyli.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Na pamięć raczej liczyć nie mogę. Ale znamy adres i jakoś może trafimy? – spytała retorycznie.

\- W końcu jesteś Biedronką… - Uśmiechnął się – Liczmy na szczęście.

Trafienie do domu było niełatwe, jeśli się nie pamiętało, gdzie on się znajduje. Dobrze chociaż, że na karcie identyfikacyjnej Marinette miała zapisany adres. Z pomocą mapy, którą wyświetlili na telefonie Adriena, ruszyli w drogę. Musieli tylko trzymać się bocznych uliczek, żeby przypadkiem nie rzucić się w oczy Oblivio, który mógł być teraz gdziekolwiek.

Zabłądzili tylko dwa razy. Za pierwszym razem Marinette źle skręciła, bo pomiędzy wysokimi budynkami telefon Adriena tracił zasięg. Dopiero wtedy postanowili pojechać na azymut w stronę Sekwany i potem szukać konkretnego adresu. Ale właśnie wtedy rzucił im się w oko niewielki czarny punkt lecący na oślep nad ulicami Paryża. Czarny punkt, który mamrotał pod nosem nieustająco „Nie jestem tchórzem. Nie jestem tchórzem!"

\- Wiesz coś na ten temat? – spytała szeptem Marinette w stronę swojej torebki.

\- Coś mogę wiedzieć… - mruknęła skruszona Tikki.

\- Tam poleciał! – zawołał nagle Adrien.

Marinette nerwowo skręciła w jakąś uliczkę. I właśnie wtedy zabłądzili po raz drugi. Ale warto było – znaleźli Plagga wpatrzonego udręczonym wzrokiem w jeden z tysiąca billboardów z reklamą najnowszych perfum, których twarzą był – dosłownie – Adrien Agreste.

\- Przestań wywoływać we mnie poczucie winy! – miauczał Plagg. – To się nazywa znęcanie psychiczne!

\- Kocie? – spytał cicho Adrien zaraz po tym, jak Marinette zatrzymała skuter niedaleko reklamy.

\- Aaaa! – wrzasnęło kwami na widok żywego chłopaka. – Zostaw mnie!

\- Nie mogę. Musisz pójść z nami. Będziesz bezpieczniejszy – zablefował Adrien.

\- A coś mi grozi? – opanował się Plagg i spojrzał podejrzliwie na chłopaka.

\- Już wiemy, że superzłoczyńca poluje na mnie i na Marinette. Możliwe, że ma to jakiś związek z tobą i twoją nakrapianą koleżanką.

\- To nie jest żadna moja koleżanka! – wrzasnął urażony Plagg. – Nawet nie wiesz, co mi nagadała! A twierdziła, że jest miła!

\- Zaraz się tym zajmiemy – obiecał Adrien. – Chodź, może znajdziemy dla ciebie jeszcze trochę pysznego sera… - spróbował innym sposobem.

\- Camembert? – Plagg zastrzygł uszami.

\- No, już… Chodźmy! – Uśmiechnął się chłopak i wskazał schronienie w kieszeni koszuli.

Kiedy odwrócił się w stronę skutera, podchwycił pełne uznania spojrzenie Marinette. Zarumienił się z zadowolenia. Zaimponował jej. Czyli to działało w obie strony.

\- Jedziemy! – zarządziła Marinette, jak tylko usiadł za nią na skuterze.

I już bez większych przeszkód dotarli przed piekarnię Dupain-Cheng. Z ulgą zsiedli ze skutera. Adrien już zaczął ściągać kask, kiedy Marinette powstrzymała go, chwytając go za rękę.

\- Przebranie… - szepnęła i straciła wątek, jak tylko ich dłonie się spotkały.

Co takiego było w jego dotyku, że nie potrafiła się skupić? Co takiego było w jego wzroku, że myśl uciekała z jej głowy zanim nabrała kształtu, który by mogła ubrać w słowa?

\- Myślę, że u ciebie w domu będziemy bezpieczni – odparł Adrien, odkładając swój kask na skuter. Odwrócił się do Marinette i wyciągnął ręce. – Pozwolisz? – zapytał kurtuazyjnie, a kiedy uśmiechnęła się lekko na znak aprobaty, zdjął jej kask. Przez moment stali wpatrzeni w siebie, jakby czas się zatrzymał.

\- Ładowarka, Marinette! – pisnęła cicho Tikki.

\- Ładowarka! – powtórzyła głośno dziewczyna, otrząsając się z zapatrzenia.

\- Wiesz, gdzie jej szukać? – spytał Adrien.

\- Domyślam się, że w moim pokoju.

\- A pamiętasz, gdzie jest twój pokój? – spytał, znając doskonale odpowiedź. Zachichotała, nie próbując nawet wyartykułować oczywistego „Nie". – Żeby tylko twoi rodzice nas nie zauważyli… - mruknął jeszcze.

\- Przemkniemy się bokiem. Tylko bądź cicho! – zastrzegła, sięgając po klamkę drzwi wejściowych.

\- Będę cichutko jak mysz pod miotłą – obiecał, skradając się za nią.

\- Mysz? Nie kot? Zapomniałeś, że jesteś Czarnym Kotem? – spytała przekornie, zerkając na niego z ukosa.

\- No właśnie _zapomniałem_… - zachichotał, a ona roześmiała się, wchodząc do środka.

\- Marinette? – usłyszeli zaraz za progiem.

W drzwiach obok klatki schodowej stała Sabine Cheng.


	4. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni pocałunek

\- Wyjaśnisz mi może, co tu robicie? I jak się tu dostaliście? – spytała Sabine, marszcząc brwi.

\- Eee… - zająknęła się Marinette. Przyznanie się do kradzieży skutera i przebrania jakoś nie przechodziło jej przez gardło.

\- Mówiłaś, że utknęliście w Wieży Montparnasse. A teraz widzę was tutaj. No więc?

\- Znaleźliśmy tylne wyjście i uciekliśmy. Padł mi telefon i nie mogłam do ciebie zadzwonić. Muszę go pilnie naładować. Nie pamiętam tylko, gdzie zostawiłam swoją ładowarkę.

\- Nie pamiętasz? – zaniepokoiła się mama. – Czy to przez tego superzłoczyńcę?

\- Ależ oczywiście, że nie! – Roześmiała się nerwowo Marinette, a Adrien zawtórował jej niezbyt przekonywująco. Wymienili spanikowane spojrzenia.

\- Wyglądacie, jakby ten cały Oblivio jednak was trafił – wyznała nagle Sabine, obrzucając ich uważnym spojrzeniem.

Adrien zadziałał instynktownie. Chwycił Marinette za rękę z taką pewnością, jakby to robił całe życie. Ona zaś splotła ich dłonie odruchowo, jakby to było coś zupełnie normalnego. Brwi Sabine powędrowały w górę. Był to całkiem niezwykły obrazek. Najbardziej dziwiło ją to, że jej na co dzień nieporadna córka, zachowywała się bardzo swobodnie w obecności chłopaka, co do którego mama Marinette miała już od dawna pewne podejrzenia.

\- Tom?! – zawołała nagląco Sabine i obejrzała się w stronę piekarni.

Marinette wykorzystała ten moment, żeby zerknąć na Adriena. Nie przekonali mamy. Nie wiedzieli tylko, o czym tak naprawdę mieli ją przekonywać. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, jak zazwyczaj zachowywali się przy rodzicach Marinette! Czy zachowywali się teraz za mało poufale? Może zazwyczaj nie mogli się od siebie odkleić? A może ich związek był utrzymywany w sekrecie, bo np. ojciec Marinette nie znosił Adriena? A może zachowywali pozory platonicznego związku?

Jak, do licha ciężkiego, mieliby ustalić teraz jakikolwiek plan, skoro nie mogli się naradzić, a w myślach jeszcze nie nauczyli się czytać?!

\- Tom! – powtórzyła Sabine.

\- Co tam, skarbie? – rozległo się gdzieś w piekarni.

\- Chodź tu szybko, kochanie! – poleciła żona. – Aha! I weź aparat!

Marinette była bliska poddania się panice i ucieczce z tego domu wariatów. Co ci rodzice planowali? Czy oni aby na pewno byli całkiem normalni?

\- Aparat? – spytał zadyszany tata Marinette, pojawiając się wreszcie w drzwiach. – A na cóż ci aparat, kochanie?

Sabine spojrzała wymownie na nastolatków. Tom uśmiechnął się pod wąsem.

\- Się robi, skarbie! – mruknął i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, zniknął z pola widzenia.

\- Mamo… - jęknęła Marinette. – Naprawdę muszę naładować telefon…

\- Daj nam tylko chwileczkę, kochanie! – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko Sabine. – Ja naprawdę muszę to uwiecznić. Jeszcze mi kiedyś za to podziękujesz…

\- Mamo…

\- Dosłownie momencik… - szepnęła Sabine, po czym rzuciła przez ramię: - _Tom!_

\- Jestem! – wysapał jej mąż. – Jakbyście jeszcze zdjęli te okropne ponczo…

\- Z radością! – podchwycił Adrien, ściągając z ulgą przebranie. Marinette rzuciła mu nieżyczliwe spojrzenie. Błysnął flesz i Sabine zachichotała zadowolona. Och, wyjątkowo smaczne zdjęcie jej wyszło!

\- Twoja kolej, Marinette… - szepnął Adrien, mrugając porozumiewawczo do dziewczyny, po czym zdjął jej ponczo. Znów błysnął flesz.

\- Już wam dam spokój! – obiecała mama po kolejnych dziesięciu czy dwudziestu zdjęciach, po czym uśmiechnęła się przekornie. – Jeszcze tylko jedno zdjęcie. Dla babci Giny. Mały buziak?

\- Sabine! – wykrzyknął obruszony Tom, zaś dwójka nastolatków spłonęła rumieńcem.

\- Och, Tom! Przecież nie będziemy udawać, że nie wiemy, co teraz wyprawia młodzież! Sami byliśmy młodzi nie tak dawno temu…

\- Co teraz wyprawia młodzież? – zainteresował się tata Marinette, doprowadzając swoją córkę na skraj rozpaczy.

\- Słyszałam od Nadji, że bardzo popularna jest ostatnio zabawa, którą młodzież nazywa grą w Pingwina.

\- Mamo! – wykrzyknęła zażenowana Marinette. Chciała umrzeć ze wstydu.

\- Ja tylko mówię, co słyszałam – broniła się z szerokim uśmiechem jej mama, bawiąc się wyśmienicie. – A Nadja jest dziennikarką i zazwyczaj jest bardzo dobrze poinformowana. Ja was tylko proszę o jedno sweetaśne zdjęcie dla babci. I możecie już iść… eee… _ładować ten telefon_… - dodała znaczącym tonem.

Marinette poczuła, że dłoń będąca od dobrej chwili w uścisku Adriena jest kompletnie mokra od potu. Sytuacja wymykała się spod kontroli. Nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, jak wyglądały pocałunki z Adrienem. Czuła się tak, jakby mieli pocałować się po raz pierwszy. I to jeszcze na oczach rodziców! Ale jej chłopak wydawał się być całkiem spokojny. Owszem, był zarumieniony, ale wyglądał, jakby to było coś bardzo naturalnego dla niego. Patrzył przy tym tak ciepło na nią, że na moment zapomniała o bożym świecie. A już na pewno o rodzicach i o aparacie w dłoniach mamy.

Czuła się trochę jakby grała w filmie kręconym w zwolnionym tempie. Adrien objął ją w pasie i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Właściwie nie odrywał wzroku od niej, jakby szukał aprobaty dla tego pocałunku. Jej zaś w ogóle do głowy nie przyszedł najmniejszy powód, dla którego miałaby oponować. Jej ręce powędrowały w górę i objęły go za szyję. Potraktował to jako zgodę, o którą pytał bez słów. Pochylił się i delikatnie ją pocałował. Jakby też miał wrażenie, że całują się po raz pierwszy.

Marinette nie miała pojęcia, jak długo trwał ten pocałunek. W tym pocałunku nie było nic z tych rzeczy, które do tej pory czuła, ilekroć Adrien jej dotknął. Za każdym razem wtedy miała wrażenie, że w tym kontakcie jest coś znajomego. A teraz, kiedy ją całował, nie miała tego poczucia. Czuła za to euforię, jaką zazwyczaj się odczuwa, przeżywając coś po raz pierwszy.

Błysk flesza sprowadził ich oboje na ziemię. Oderwali się od siebie i spojrzeli na siebie nieprzytomnie. Przypomnieli sobie, że ten pocałunek był podyktowany odegraniem scenki, żeby przekonać rodziców Marinette, że Oblivio nie trafił ich swoim pociskiem zapomnienia. Tymczasem, o tyle wymknęło im się to małe przedstawienie spod kontroli, że pocałunek stał się prawdziwym pocałunkiem. I koniecznie chcieli go powtórzyć.

\- Dziękuję, kochani – powiedziała z zadowoleniem Sabine. – Gina na pewno będzie zachwycona.

\- Chyba nie wyślesz tego babci?! – wykrzyknęła Marinette.

\- A dlaczegóż by nie? – udała zdziwienie mama. – Przecież ani to wasz pierwszy, ani ostatni pocałunek, prawda?

Marinette nie była pewna, czy mama mówiła poważnie, czy może jednak ich rozpracowała. Nie zamierzała nad tym teraz rozmyślać. Musieli pilnie porozumieć się z Panem Żółwiem! Nie zastanawiając się już ani chwili, chwyciła Adriena za rękę i wbiegła na schody. Byleby dalej od rodziców, którzy lada moment zaczną wykład na temat technik całowania albo co gorsza zaczną opowiadać o pingwinach! Zanim zniknęli na półpiętrze zauważyła jeszcze kątem oka, jak rodzice obejmują się, chichocząc. Nic z tego nie rozumiała. Usłyszała, jak tata szeptem zapytał:

\- Ale o co chodzi z tym pingwinem?

Wolała nie czekać na odpowiedź mamy. Pognała po schodach na górę, ciągnąc za sobą Adriena. Nie miała pojęcia, że jej mama przezornie wyłączyła wcześniej lampę błyskową w swoim aparacie, co pozwoliło jej zrobić znacznie więcej zdjęć niż im się wydawało…


	5. Kot i Jego Pani

\- No i gdzie ten twój pokój? – spytał Adrien, ledwo nadążając za dziewczyną.

\- Na pewno gdzieś na górze… - wysapała Marinette, sprawdzając cicho, co jest za kolejnymi drzwiami.

Wreszcie dopisało im szczęście i znaleźli się w mieszkaniu rodziny Dupain-Cheng. Rozejrzeli się ciekawie, jakby byli tu po raz pierwszy w życiu. Poniekąd tak było…

\- Chyba jesteście bardzo szczęśliwą rodziną… - szepnął Adrien wpatrzony w zdjęcie Marinette z rodzicami, które trzymał w dłoniach.

\- Mam taką nadzieję – przyznała, zerkając mu przez ramię. – Choć wydają mi się trochę nietypowi.

\- Naprawdę?

\- No, jakoś nie wydaje mi się, żeby _normalni_ rodzice kazali swojemu dziecku całować się z chłopakiem tylko po to, żeby wysłać babci fotkę.

\- Nie opierałaś się jakoś bardzo… - przypomniał z uśmiechem, zerkając na nią z ukosa, a ona szturchnęła go w żebra.

\- Bo już cię nigdy więcej nie pocałuję! – zagroziła.

\- Jasne… - mruknął i pochylił się w jej stronę, a ona instynktownie przymknęła oczy. Zaśmiał się cicho, na co ona spojrzała na niego gniewnie.

\- Stąpasz po cienkim lodzie, Kotku… - ostrzegła, nieświadomie nazywając go tak, jak miała w zwyczaju Biedronka.

\- Jeszcze żadnemu kotu przygarniętemu przez swoją panią nie stała się jakaś wielka krzywda – odciął się, puszczając do niej oko.

\- Że niby jestem twoją panią? – zaśmiała się.

\- Na to wygląda… _Moja Pani_… - Uśmiechnął się i już miał ją pocałować, tym razem naprawdę, kiedy wtrąciła się Tikki:

\- Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać tej miłej rozmowy, ale czy nie mieliśmy ładować jakiegoś telefonu?

\- Najpierw musimy znaleźć ładowarkę – Marinette momentalnie oprzytomniała. – I mój pokój.

\- Twój pokój chyba jest na górze – podpowiedziało kwami.

\- Och, naprawdę? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna. – Skąd wiesz?

\- Rozejrzeliśmy się trochę z tym dziwnym kocurem, podczas gdy wy oddawaliście się flirtom.

\- Nie oddawaliśmy się żadnym flirtom! – zaoponowała Marinette, czerwieniąc się okropnie. Adrien tylko zachichotał. Jakim cudem ta dziewczyna mogła stawać się jeszcze bardziej urocza?

\- Myślę, że trochę jednak się oddawaliśmy tym flirtom – przyznał, czym zasłużył na kolejne gromy z oczu swojej dziewczyny. Zaśmiał się. Znajdował wyjątkową radość w drażnieniu się z nią.

Marinette przewróciła oczyma, ale nie potrafiła nie uśmiechnąć się do niego ciepło. Mimo wszystko był czarujący.

\- No dobra. Zobaczmy ten mój pokój… - postanowiła przejść do działania.

Po chwili oboje rozglądali się zszokowani po miejscu niemalże wytapetowanym zdjęciami Adriena Agreste'a.

\- Wygląda na to, że chyba rzeczywiście musimy być parą – przyznał Adrien.

\- Jeszcze w to wątpisz? – Uśmiechnęła się Marinette, po czym napotkała znaczące spojrzenie Tikki. – Dobra… Gdzie ja mogę trzymać ładowarkę?

\- Może się rozdzielmy? – zaproponował Adrien.

\- Świetna myśl! Eee… - zawahała się Marinette i spojrzała pytająco na kwami, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak się do nich zwrócić? Przypomniała sobie, że czerwona skrzydlata obraziła się mocno za określenie jej robalkiem. A kocurek z dumą określał się superfantastycznym kotem, nie kotkiem. – Stworzonka? Pomożecie?

\- A dostanę za to camemberta? – zapytał od razu Plagg, który węszył po całym pokoju w poszukiwaniu sera.

\- Ja nawet nie wiem, jak wygląda ładowarka… - szepnęła Tikki bezradnie.

\- Takie czarne pudełeczko z kabelkiem – wyjaśniła Marinette, rozglądając się za czymś takim po pokoju.

\- Spróbujemy pomóc – obiecało czerwone kwami. – Kot _też_ pomoże! – dodała znacząco w stronę Plagga.

Rozdzielili się. Marinette wybiegła na antresolę przeszukać okolice łóżka, Adrien zaczął myszkować wokół jej biurka. Kwami poleciały w trudniej dostępne zakamarki.

\- Chyba rzeczywiście umiesz dziergać! – rzucił Adrien, zauważając warsztat krawiecki przy biurku.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwiła się Marinette i wychyliła się przez barierkę.

\- Masz tu nawet maszynę do szycia. I pełno projektów. Wow, jesteś naprawdę zdolna!

\- Och, dziękuję… - zarumieniła się z wrażenia.

\- Znalazłem jakąś mysz! – wrzasnął nagle Plagg i wyleciał z ciemnego kąta z ładowarką w pyszczku.

\- To właśnie to, czego szukamy! – ucieszyła się Marinette.

Z tej radości prawie zleciała z drabiny prowadzącej na antresolę. W ostatniej chwili chwyciła się jakiegoś sznurka, ale i tak wiele jej to nie pomogło. Na szczęście Adrien podbiegł do niej i złapał ją w objęcia. Przewrócili się z łoskotem na podłogę.

To było trochę krępujące, tak na sobie leżeć. A z drugiej strony jakoś obojgu nie chciało się wstawać.

\- Oby tylko nie przyszli teraz twoi rodzice, Marinette… - wtrąciła Tikki, na co Plagg tylko zarechotał znacząco.

To skutecznie otrzeźwiło nastolatków. Odskoczyli od siebie na przyzwoitą odległość i spojrzeli na siebie zarumienieni.

\- A to co takiego? – spytał nagle osłupiały Adrien.

Marinette odwróciła się szybko za siebie.

Sznurek, za który przed chwilą pociągnęła, ujawnił ogromną płachtę z tygodniowym rozkładem zajęć. Adriena.


	6. Odkrycie

Marinette wpatrywała się osłupiała w tabelę, w której aż roiło się od zapisków. Lekcje, dodatkowe lekcje, jeszcze bardziej dodatkowe lekcje, jakieś szermierki, chiński, japoński, sesje zdjęciowe, pokazy…

\- Co to ma być, do cholery? – spytała wreszcie.

\- Wygląda na mój rozkład zajęć… - mruknął Adrien.

\- Ale dlaczego, u licha, _twój_ rozkład zajęć wisi _u mnie_ w pokoju?

\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia…

\- Jezu, Adrien! – wykrzyknęła Marinette, po uważnym przyjrzeniu się planowi tygodnia. – Ty praktycznie nie masz chwili wolnego czasu! Kiedy my się w ogóle spotykamy?

Spojrzeli na siebie zszokowani nagłym odkryciem.

\- Wygląda na to, że się nie spotykamy… - wykrztusił chłopak, z trudem pokonując nagły ucisk w gardle. Jak to możliwe? Jakim cudem nie umawiał się z tą wspaniałą dziewczyną?

\- Nie ma mnie w twoim planie… - szepnęła Marinette, także walcząc z dziwną gulą, która uniemożliwiała mówienie.

\- Przecież… - zaczął bezradnie. – Przecież w moim telefonie jest pełno twoich zdjęć! – przypomniał sobie w przebłysku nadziei, po czym wyciągnął smartfona.

Zaczął przeglądać galerię, a brutalna prawda zaczynała docierać do niego z okropną nieuchronnością. Miał pełno zdjęć _Biedronki_, nie Marinette… Właściwie nie miał ani jednego zdjęcia dziewczyny, która siedziała teraz naprzeciwko niego i obejmując kolana ramionami, wpatrywała się zszokowanym wzrokiem w jego rozkład zajęć, w którym nie było miejsca na randki z ukochaną.

\- Wygląda na to, że mam na twoim punkcie prawdziwą obsesję… - szepnęła przerażona.

\- Wygląda na to, że ja też mam na twoim punkcie obsesję – wyznał, pokazując jej telefon. – Mam chyba z milion zdjęć Biedronki. Jakieś wiersze nawet piszę o mojej miłości do ciebie… - dodał zażenowany.

\- Spójrz na mnie! – załamała ręce. – Siedzimy w moim pokoju, w którym jest pełno twoich zdjęć. Mam twój tygodniowy rozkład zajęć. Może ja jestem jakąś stalkerką?

\- Przebiję cię – zaśmiał się nagle, sprawdzając pocztę elektroniczną. – Zamówiłem sobie poduszkę w kształcie Biedronki! I co ty na to? Trafił swój na swego!

Marinette spojrzała na niego zdumiona. I zaczęła się śmiać. To było totalnie niedorzeczne!

\- Tu nic się kupy nie trzyma – wykrztusiła wreszcie po chwili.

I nagle dotarło do niej, dlaczego na tamtym filmiku, który obejrzeli niedawno, Czarny Kot uparcie twierdził, że są parą, a Biedronka tak ostro przeciw temu protestowała.

\- Wygląda na to, że kocham ciebie, jako Adriena, ale nie jako Czarnego Kota. A ty kochasz Biedronkę, a nie mnie, Marinette – szepnęła.

\- Przecież to jest zupełnie bez sensu – zaoponował natychmiast. – Po pierwsze jesteś cudowna! – Tu zarumieniła się po cebulki włosów po tym komplemencie. – Po drugie, jakim cudem nie zauważyłem, że jesteś Biedronką, skoro wyglądacie niemal identycznie? Mógłbym położyć obok siebie zdjęcia twoje i Biedronki i próbować znaleźć choć pięć różnic. Myślę, że nie udałoby mi się znaleźć aż tylu. A po trzecie… - zawahał się. – Marinette… - szepnął miękko. – Przecież to oczywiste, że jesteśmy w sobie do szaleństwa zakochani!

Spojrzała na niego ciepło. Miał rację – byli w sobie zakochani. Co do tego nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości.

\- Wszystko przez to, że nie znamy naszych tożsamości! – odkryła nagle Marinette. – Gdybym wiedziała, że jesteś Czarnym Kotem, na pewno bym się tak nie złościła za posądzanie nas o bycie razem.

\- Albo udawałabyś dla zmylenia przeciwnika – podsunął z nadzieją.

\- Że chodzę z Adrienem, a nie znoszę Czarnego Kota? – uczepiła się tej samej myśli.

\- Miałoby to więcej sensu niż to, że się nie rozpoznajemy jako superbohaterowie. Przecież nie zmienia nam się nagle osobowość? – zastanawiał się Adrien. – Ślepi chyba też nie jesteśmy.

\- Coś mi nie pasuje w tej twojej teorii… - Marinette spojrzała na niego badawczo. – Jeśliby to było takie oczywiste, że jestem Biedronką, a ty Czarnym Kotem, to za problem, żeby złoczyńca przyszedł po naszych rodziców i zaszantażował nas, grożąc naszym najbliższym?

\- Sugerujesz, że to jednak nie jest powszechnie znany fakt?

\- Mam nawet podejrzenia, że nie tylko nie jest on powszechnie znany, ale my też o sobie nie wiemy. Przypomniałam sobie właśnie, co powiedział Pan Żółw. On się zaniepokoił, że poznaliśmy nasze tożsamości. Czyli on wiedział, że my nie wiemy o sobie nawzajem.

Adrien spojrzał na nią z namysłem. Przecież sam się potem zastanawiał, co oznaczała ta urwana odpowiedź Pana Żółwia.

\- To takie cholernie niesprawiedliwe! – wyznał nagle z irytacją. – Przez jakieś głupie zasady my nigdy nie będziemy razem, bo zbyt mocno jesteśmy w sobie zakochani!

\- To znaczy? – Marinette poderwała głowę i spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem.

\- Jeśli kocham Biedronkę tak mocno, jak kocham ciebie, to nie ma szans, żebym zwrócił uwagę na jakąkolwiek inną dziewczynę. Nawet… nawet na ciebie…

\- Ach, rozumiem! Masz całkowitą rację! Ja też będę wiecznie odrzucać twoje, znaczy Czarnego Kota awanse, bo za bardzo kocham ciebie-Adriena!

Patrzyli na siebie roziskrzonym wzrokiem, poruszeni odkryciem, którego dokonali.

\- Zaraz się chyba pochlastam… - mruknął Plagg tonem, jakby zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

\- Proponuję ładować ten telefon i dzwonić do Pana Żółwia, bo zaraz znów zapomnicie, że się tak bardzo kochacie! – Tikki uciekła się do szantażu.

\- Słucham? – Marinette otrząsnęła się z zapatrzenia.

\- Spójrzcie przez okno gołąbeczki – zasugerował Plagg z kwaśnym uśmiechem. – Oblivio szykuje się chyba na cały Paryż. A ja tak bardzo chciałbym pamiętać cudowny smak camemberta… - westchnął.

Marinette podeszła szybko do okna. Ujrzała wielką fioletową kulę rosnącą nad Paryżem. Mogła się tylko domyślać, że to skumulowany ładunek Oblivio.

Zmarszczyła brwi, jakby myślała na przyspieszonych obrotach. Przestała nawet zwracać uwagę na Adriena, który zignorował zupełnie sensację zza okna i zawzięcie coś klikał w swoim telefonie. Na koniec zaś – zupełnie bez sensu – zrobił jej zdjęcie. Choć ona tego zupełnie nie zauważyła, bo obmyślała właśnie plan.

\- Dawajcie tę mysz! – mruknęła wreszcie Marinette, wyciągając rękę. – Znaczy się, chciałam powiedzieć: ładowarkę!


	7. Powrót superbohaterów

_**UWAGA! Ostrzeżenie przed spoilerami**__ z odcinka "Oblivio" (sezon 3)._

\- No dobra, Panie Żółwiu! – powiedziała Marinette do telefonu. – Reasumując, mam wypowiedzieć zaklęcie, które sprawi, że zamienię się w Biedronkę? I pojawi się jakiś biedrofon, w którym znajdę instrukcję obsługi? Trzeba złapać akumę, cokolwiek to jest, a potem naprawić wszystko zaklęciem „Niezwykła Biedronka"?

\- Tak, Marinette – potwierdził Mistrz Fu. – Tak właśnie to zadziała.

\- A jak brzmią te nasze… hmm… zaklęcia?

\- Czarny Kot musi powiedzieć „Plagg, wysuwaj pazury", a ty musisz powiedzieć „Tikki, kropkuj".

\- Tikki kropkuj? – zdziwiła się Marinette i wówczas stała się rzecz niezwykła.

Mała czerwona istotka została wchłonięta przez kolczyki Marinette, przez dziewczynę zaś przetoczyło się jakby czerwone światło i po chwili przed Adrienem stała Biedronka.

\- Wow… - gwizdnął chłopak. – Wyglądasz… Wow…

\- Cóż, dziękuję… – Uśmiechnęła się Biedronka. – Ale wcale nie czuję się jakoś superbohatersko…

\- Moja kolej… - Adrien zaczerpnął tchu. – Plagg, wysuwaj pazury!

\- Ale ja nie chcę! – wrzasnęło czarne kwami, lecąc w stronę pierścienia.

Błysk zielonego światła i obok Biedronki stanął jej partner.

\- No to czas na szybkie dokształcenie się – zarządziła.

Oboje otworzyli swoje super-telefony i zaczęli przeglądać instrukcje.

\- Właściwości yo-yo, łapanie akum… - Biedronka zaczęła przeglądać listę w poradniku. – Jednorazowa moc „Szczęśliwy traf"…

W tym momencie yo-yo wyskoczyło z jej dłoni, na co odruchowo pisnęła ze strachu. Patrzyła ze zdumieniem, jak yo-yo – kręcąc dziwny młynek – wyczarowało czerwony nakrapiany czajnik.

\- Czajnik? A co ja mam do licha z nim zrobić? Zaparzyć herbatkę?

\- Może to część jakieś układanki lub zagadki? – podpowiedział Czarny Kot, odrywając wzrok od swojego kotafonu.

\- Masz rację! – ucieszyła się. – Pewnie to jest część rozwiązania! Tylko… Skąd ja będę wiedzieć, jakie jest rozwiązanie?

\- Nie martw się. Pamiętaj, że jesteś osobą, która zawsze ma odpowiedni pomysł w odpowiednim momencie – przypomniał jej Czarny Kot, puszczając do niej oko. Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło w odpowiedzi.

\- No to do roboty! – Podskoczyła w miejscu i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia na balkon.

Czarny Kot szybko schował swoją ściągę i ruszył za swoją partnerką. Mieli do przebycia ten sam dystans, który już pokonali na skuterze. Tym razem jednak dotarcie pod Wieżę Montparnasse zajęło im śmieszne kilka sekund.

\- Przebiegliśmy pół miasta i nawet się nie zadyszałem – zaśmiał się Czarny Kot.

\- Wyczytałam w mojej ściądze, że miraculum wzmacnia wszystkie fizyczne zdolności – wyjaśniła Biedronka.

\- Przydałoby się je mieć na zawodach sportowych.

\- Nie sądzisz, że to byłoby oszustwo, Kotku? – mrugnęła do niego, po czym wyrzuciła w górę swoje yo-yo.

\- Ma… Moja Pani… - zarumienił się, czując, że serce mu stopniało po tym, kiedy usłyszał, jak nazwała go Kotkiem.

Wskoczyli jednocześnie na dach. Oblivio już na nich czekał.

\- No proszę, proszę! – przywitał się superzłoczyńca sarkastycznie. – Czekaliśmy na was trochę. Bycie superbohaterami musi być męczące. Mogę wam pomóc trochę od tego ospocząć. Macie ochotę na chwileczkę zapomnienia?

Po czym zaczął strzelać swoimi pociskami w stronę superbohaterów. Nie było łatwo walczyć z Oblivio, kiedy nie pamiętało się za bardzo, jak to się robi. Ale zarówno Czarny Kot jak i Biedronka zdali się na swój instynkt. Umykali pociskom, ale nie mogli nawet zbliżyć się do złoczyńcy, żeby go pokonać. Próba ataku przez Czarnego Kota skończyła się porażką, bo koci kij przeszedł na wylot przez Oblivio jak przez chmurę.

\- Chyba zapomniałeś, na czym ostatnio poległeś! – zaśmiał się superzłoczyńca. – Ach racja! Przecież właśnie _zapomniałeś_!

Czarny Kot czym prędzej schował się za tarczą stworzoną przez yo-yo Biedronki. Otworzył ponownie kotafon i zaczął szukać wskazówek.

\- Supermoc „Kotak…" – zaczął czytać, ale Biedronka mu przerwała:

\- Nie mów tego głośno, bo będzie jak z moim czajnikiem! Co robi ta twoja supermoc? – zainteresowała się.

\- Wygląda na to, że mogę zniszczyć, czegokolwiek dotknę.

\- To musisz trzymać się ode mnie z daleka, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko… - skomentowała żartobliwym tonem.

\- To nie będzie takie łatwe, Ma… Moja Pani – mrugnął do niej.

\- Nie możecie się wiecznie chować za tą tarczą! – wrzasnął Oblivio, który wciąż nie mógł ich trafić swoim pociskiem zapomnienia.

\- Jak go dopaść, Moja Pani? – zastanawiał się Czarny Kot półgłosem. – Nie możemy się do niego zbliżyć, póki wciąż do nas strzela.

\- Właśnie! – Biedronka wpadła na pomysł. – Jego lewa ręka jest inna niż reszta ciała! To tam musi być ukryta akuma!

I w tym momencie już wiedziała, co ma zrobić.

\- Możesz zadbać o to, żeby on na chwilę o mnie zapomniał? – zapytała swojego partnera.

\- Możesz na mnie liczyć! – zgodził się bez wahania, po czym rzucił w stronę Oblivio: - Pobawisz się ze mną w kota i myszkę? Kto pierwszy kogo dopadnie, ten wygrywa!

Po czym zaczął uciekać, a superzłoczyńca ścigał go swoimi pociskami, zupełnie przestając zwracać uwagę na Biedronkę. Tymczasem ona wykorzystała tę chwilę nieuwagi i ślizgiem wjechała między nogi Oblivio, ściągnęła jego prawą rękę swoim magicznym yo-yo i wcisnęła mu nakrapiany czajnik na dłoń, po czym krzyknęła w stronę partnera:

\- Teraz, Czarny Kocie!

Nie trzeba było mu dwa razy powtarzać. Oblivio nie był w stanie strzelać w jego stronę, mając prawą dłoń uwięzioną w ceramicznym czajniku. Czarny Kot mógł więc bez obaw skoczyć, wołając w powietrzu „Kotaklizm!", po czym dotknął lewego przedramienia superzłoczyńcy. Broń Oblivio natychmiast rozpadła się na kawałki i wyleciał z niej czarny motyl. Biedronka wyciągnęła yo-yo i wprawnym ruchem złapała akumę. Po chwili wypuściła białego motylka, a superzłoczyńca zniknął, ujawniając Alyę Cesaire i Nino Lahiffe – przyjaciół, których ani Biedronka, ani Czarny Kot nie rozpoznali.

\- Wow, więc ten superzłoczyńca to była ta dwójka? – zdziwił się Czarny Kot.

\- Na to wygląda – odparła Biedronka. – Teraz już mnie nie dziwi, że Oblivio mówił o sobie per „my"…

\- Hmm, a co zrobimy z _tym_? – spytał jej partner, podnosząc wzrok.

Fioletowa kula wciąż wisiała nad Wieżą Montparnasse…


	8. Pocałunek, którego nie było

_**UWAGA! Ostrzeżenie przed spoilerami**__ z odcinka "Oblivio" (sezon 3)._

Biedronka zmarszczyła brwi, wpatrując się w fioletową kulę.

\- Wygląda na to, że muszę wykorzystać to drugie zaklęcie – stwierdziła w końcu. – Ono naprawi wszystko i będzie tak, jak było zanim superzłoczyńca namieszał.

\- Czyli… - Czarny Kot zawahał się. – Czyli nie będziemy pamiętać nic z tego, co się wydarzyło?

\- Najwyraźniej „Niezwykła Biedronka" odwraca wszystkie zmiany, więc chyba tak właśnie będzie.

\- Ech… - westchnął Czarny Kot, spuszczając głowę.

Biedronce też nagle zrobiło się przykro. Wrócą do stanu wyjścia – on będzie wzdychał do Biedronki, ona zaś będzie kontynuować swoje śledzenie Adriena i robienie mu zdjęć z ukrycia. Bo było dokładnie tak, jak powiedział wcześniej – nigdy nie będą razem, bo za bardzo się kochają i żadne z nich nie zrezygnuje z tej miłości dla kogoś innego, nawet jeśli tym kimś są oni sami…

\- Za twoim pozwoleniem, Moja Pani… - szepnął Czarny Kot, podchodząc do niej bliżej.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. W sumie, nie był to ich pierwszy pocałunek – nie musiałby pytać. Ale spytał… I to ją jeszcze bardziej ujęło. Nagle poczuła ogromny żal, że za moment zapomni o tym, jakim cudownym chłopcem jest Czarny Kot.

Objął ją ze znacznie większą pewnością niż tę godzinę temu, kiedy odgrywali scenkę przed rodzicami Marinette. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i uśmiechnął się do niej. Pochylił się w jej stronę, a ona stanęła na palcach. I spotkali się w połowie drogi.

Było coś znajomego w tym pocałunku. Znajomego i bezpiecznego. Jak powrót do domu po długiej podróży. Przymknęli oczy i przylgnęli do siebie. Ich dłonie się splotły. Świat mógł przestać istnieć, a ich by to w tym momencie zupełnie nie obeszło…

Kiedy Alya ocknęła się, jej oczom ukazał się niezwykły obrazek. Oto para jej ukochanych superbohaterów tonęła w najbardziej czułym pocałunku, jaki kiedykolwiek widziała. Czyżby śniła? Otrząsnęła się natychmiast! Taka gratka nie zdarza się zbyt często! Chwyciła smartfon i uwieczniła tę chwilę na zdjęciu. Wiedziała, że to będzie najcenniejsze trofeum w całej jej karierze dziennikarki i blogerki.

\- Niezwykła Biedronka! – zakrzyknęła superbohaterka, wyrzucając w górę kropkowany czajnik.

Zanim fala magicznych biedronek do nich dotarła, Biedronka skorzystała z okazji, żeby choć na chwilę jeszcze przytulić się do Czarnego Kota. Gdy jednak zaklęcie przywróciło ich pamięć, natychmiast od niego odskoczyła na bezpieczną odległość. Jej partner zaśmiał się zażenowany, nie mając pojęcia, jakim cudem znaleźli się w objęciach.

\- Biedronko? Czarny Kocie? – zagadnęła ich nieśmiało Alya.

\- O, cześć! Nie widzieliście czasem superzłoczyńcy Oblivio? – zapytał natychmiast Czarny Kot.

\- E, przecież właśnie go pokonaliście, ludzie! – zaśmiał się Nino.

\- Tak w rzeczywistości… To byliśmy… my… - wyznała Alya ze skruchą.

\- O! No dobra… - zgodzili się zdumieni superbohaterowie. – To co? Zaliczone? – spojrzeli na siebie. – Zaliczone! – przybili żółwika.

\- Jesteśmy zgraną parą, nie sądzisz? – skomentował Czarny Kot. – Inaczej nie dalibyśmy rady tak, jak zawsze dajemy.

\- Yghr! – zirytowała się momentalnie Biedronka. – Ile razy mam ci powtarzać! Jesteśmy _zespołem_, nie parą! Nie zaczynaj znowu! Już ci mówiłam, że kocham innego! To właśnie przez takie teksty wpadliśmy w kłopoty! – przypomniała, na co Czarny Kot tylko się roześmiał. – Jasne! Śmiej się! – zdenerwowała się już nie na żarty, na co on tylko chwycił ją za podbródek i odwrócił jej głowę w stronę Alyi i jej telefonu.

Telefonu, na którym widniało zdjęcie pocałunku superbohaterów.

Biedronka patrzyła w smartfon osłupiała. Ale… Ale, że jak?! Jak to się mogło stać? Co takiego zrobił Czarny Kot, że ona pozwoliła mu się pocałować?! Jak ona mogła zapomnieć o Adrienie?! Ach, no tak… Zapomniała… Oblivio wymazał jej z pamięci najgłębsze uczucia. Czy to możliwe, że są one jednak na tyle płytkie, że z miejsca zakochała się w Czarnym Kocie?

\- Boże! To katastrofa! – wykrzyknęła zrozpaczona.

\- Jedno jest pewne – stwierdził z zadowoleniem Czarny Kot. – Wspaniała z nas para. Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni, Moja Pani. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która tego jeszcze nie widzi.

Biedronka miała ciętą ripostę już na końcu języka, kiedy jej kolczyki zapiszczały alarmująco. Miała dosłownie minutę do przemiany zwrotnej. Zerknęła groźnie na Czarnego Kota i wycedziła:

\- To jeszcze nie koniec, Kocie!

I ulotniła się z dachu Wieży Montparnasse. Po chwili wylądowała na tyłach budynku pomiędzy brudnymi koszami na śmieci. Schowała się za nimi i tam przemieniła się z powrotem w Marinette. Spojrzała na swoje kwami z rozpaczą w oczach.

\- Pocałowałam Czarnego Kota! – szepnęła zszokowana. – Jak to się mogło wydarzyć?!

\- Kto wie? – spytała retorycznie Tikki. – Może wciąż istnieją rzeczy, o których musisz się dowiedzieć, jeśli chodzi o niego?

\- Czy… Czy ty coś pamiętasz? – zapytała ją Marinette.

\- Ee… Nie… - mruknęło kwami.

\- Tikki… - zaczęła groźnie dziewczyna.

\- Naprawdę nie pamiętam!

\- To skąd pomysł, że może nie wiem o Czarnym Kocie czegoś, co by sprawiło, że miałabym go ochotę całować?

\- Eee… To były tylko domysły. – Zmieszała się Tikki.

Marinette spojrzała na nią nieprzekonana. Intuicja jej podpowiadała, że kwami coś przed nią ukrywa. Nie umiała tego jednak umiejscowić. Bez słowa otworzyła swoją torebkę, żeby ukryć Tikki. A potem opuściła swoją kryjówkę.

I stanęła jak wryta.

Stała oko w oko z Adrienem.


	9. Czy on coś wie?

_**UWAGA! Ostrzeżenie przed spoilerami**__ z odcinka "Oblivio" (sezon 3)._

Marinette niewiele pamiętała z drogi powrotnej z wycieczki. Były jakieś żarty na temat gry w „Super Pingwina", jakieś przekomarzania… Alya nawet próbowała jej wmówić coś, co miało związek z Adrienem…

Cóż z tego? Jej myśli zajmował teraz tylko jeden problem. Jedno pytanie. Czy on coś usłyszał?

Zastanawiała się nad tym przez cały czas, od kiedy na niego wpadła, wybiegając zza śmietników. Wtedy nawet nie mrugnął – był może nieco zmieszany, ale nic nie powiedział. W całkowitym milczeniu przeszli z tyłów budynku do autokaru. Oboje zatopieni w swoich myślach. Oboje zmieszani. A jednak żadne z nich nie zadało ani jednego pytania, które mogłoby rozpocząć konwersację.

Siedząc teraz w autokarze, zerknęła raz czy dwa razy w stronę Adriena tylko po to, żeby zauważyć, że nadal jest zmieszany i zamyślony. Jakby coś bardzo go zajmowało – na tyle, żeby ignorować zaczepki Nino. A to wzmagało niepokój Marinette.

O czym myślał?

Próbowała odtworzyć w pamięci całą rozmowę z Tikki. Czy padły tam jakieś słowa, które by wskazywały na to, że ona jest Biedronką? No oczywiście, że padły! Już nie miała gdzie i z kim omawiać szczegółów całowania się z Czarnym Kotem!

Westchnęła ciężko.

\- Hej, no co jest? – zainteresowała się nagle Alya, odwracając wzrok od okna.

\- Słucham? – ocknęła się Marinette.

\- Od czasu naszego powrotu do autobusu nie odezwałaś się do mnie ani słowem. Masz mi za złe, że dałam się znów omotać Władcy Ciem, co? – zapytała z wyrzutem, jakby sama chciała uprzedzić atak przyjaciółki.

\- Co?! – wykrzyknęła zdumiona Marinette.

\- Dlatego się do mnie odzywasz, prawda?

\- Nie, no skąd ci to…? – zaczęła zmieszana Marinette, ale Alya przerwała jej natychmiast:

\- Ja naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego daliśmy mu się opętać!

\- Alya, ja naprawdę nie…

\- Wiem, co myślisz! Że łatwiej mi było się poddać niż walczyć!

\- Wcale tak nie myś…

\- Musisz zrozumieć, Mari! On potrafi być bardzo przekonujący. Nie masz pojęcia jak to jest słyszeć go w swojej głowie. Jak potrafi obrócić kota ogonem, jak omamić… Jak sprawia, że zapominasz, że on jest tym złym i że zmusi cię do czynienia zła. Przecież ja wiem, ile zła już wyrządził. Nie musisz mi przypominać!

\- Ale ja naprawdę…

\- Nie zabralibyśmy miraculów Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Wymyślilibyśmy coś z Nino.

\- Jestem tego pewna, Alya! – powiedziała ciepło Marinette, chwytając przyjaciółkę za rękę i przerywając wreszcie jej słowotok. – Jesteście równie wspaniałym zespołem jak Biedronka i Czarny Kot.

\- Jesteśmy _lepszym_ zespołem – wtrącił Nino, wstając ze swojego siedzenia. – Jesteśmy _parą_.

Marinette zaczerwieniła się potwornie, bo zaraz pomyślała o Czarnym Kocie. Jej rumieniec pewnie nie uszedłby uwadze Alyi, gdyby ta nie wpatrywała się jak urzeczona w swojego chłopaka. Wyglądała właściwie na taką, której fale mózgowe dostosowały się do częstotliwości theta. Nino uśmiechnął się do niej nieco zmieszany.

\- Eee, Marinette? – zagadnął zaraz potem. – Zamienisz się miejscami?

Bez słowa podniosła się i usiadła obok Adriena. Słowa Nino sprawiły, że nawet zapomniała o swoich obawach, że Adrien mógł wcześniej podsłuchać jej rozmowę z Tikki. Zapomniała, że miała go teraz unikać. Zapomniała nawet o zmieszaniu, które odczuwała zawsze w jego obecności.

Tymczasem Adrien odwrócił wzrok od okna i uśmiechnął się do niej nieśmiało.

\- To było bardzo miłe, co powiedziałaś Alyi… - szepnął.

\- Ale ja nic takiego nie powiedziałam… - zmieszała się od razu.

\- Chodzi mi to, że dałaś jej wsparcie. Sam nie wiem… Wydaje mi się, że oboje z Nino mają ogromne wyrzuty sumienia i nie daje im to spokoju.

\- Czasami łatwiej wybaczyć komuś niż samemu sobie… - szepnęła jakby do siebie Marinette, a Adrien spojrzał na nią z uznaniem.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że nie zabraliby miraculów Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu?

\- Mam taką nadzieję. Przecież oboje wiedzą, że Władca Ciem jest zły. Boję się… - zawahała się nagle.

\- Czego? – podchwycił.

\- Boję się, że on jest tak przekonywujący, że kiedyś i ze mnie zrobi superzłoczyńcę. Że nie będę umiała się przeciwstawić.

\- Nie martw się, Marinette. Ty _nigdy_ nie padniesz ofiarą Władcy Ciem.

\- Tylko tak mówisz, żeby mnie pocieszyć – mruknęła pod nosem.

\- Nie. Jestem tego pewny. Jesteś najbardziej pozytywnie nastawioną do świata osobą, jaką znam – wyznał i spojrzał na nią tak ciepło, że od razu się zarumieniła.

I wtedy uderzyła ją myśl, że być może on jednak poznał jej sekret…


	10. Co to jest do licha?

_**UWAGA! Ostrzeżenie przed spoilerami**__ z odcinka "Oblivio" (sezon 3)._

Adrien po raz setny chyba westchnął rozmarzony, wpatrując się w ekran swojego komputera.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, Plagg. Wreszcie się we mnie zakochała… A ja wszystko zapomniałem! – z rozpaczy uderzył głową w biurko.

\- Masz rację. To rzeczywiście peszek… - zaśmiał się Plagg, wsuwając zapas camemberta.

\- Wiesz co? To nieistotne. Jeśli zdarzyło się to raz, może zdarzyć się ponownie. Przynajmniej teraz już wiem, że moje marzenie może się spełnić – Adrien dodał z nadzieją.

\- Gdybyś sobie nie komplikował życia, spełniłoby się już dawno… - mruknęło kwami pod nosem tak cicho, żeby chłopak nie usłyszał.

\- Chciałbym pamiętać, co ja takiego zrobiłem, że Biedronka zakochała się we mnie.

\- Ja i bez pamiętania bym się domyślił… - mruczał dalej Plagg, ale Adrien go nie słyszał.

Nadal wpatrywał się w zdjęcie, które Alya zamieściła na Biedroblogu. Analizował każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół tego pocałunku. Już kiedyś widział na zdjęciu, jak Biedronka go całowała. I też tego nie pamiętał. Jak to możliwe, że los był wobec niego taki okrutny?

Westchnął ciężko. Nagle poczuł, że patrzenie na to zdjęcie przynosi mu jednak więcej bólu niż radości. Nie było szans, żeby przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek. A świadomość, że zapomniał czym sprawił, że Biedronka zgodziła się na pocałunek, wzbudzała teraz tylko narastającą frustrację. Najwyraźniej na co dzień robi jakiś błąd, o którym na czas działania zaklęcia Oblivio po prostu zapomniał. I być może właśnie ten błąd przekreślał dotąd jego szanse u Biedronki?

Chcąc oderwać się od tych niewesołych myśli, zamknął wreszcie przeglądarkę i otworzył skrzynkę e-mail.

\- A to co, do licha? – spytał nagle zdumiony.

Plagg zastrzygł uszami i porzucił ostatni kawałek camemberta. Ser poczeka. Zwyciężyła ciekawość. Po chwili zarówno kwami, jak i jego pan wpatrywali się oczami jak spodki w wiadomość wysłaną na skrzynkę Adriena przez… cóż… Adriena.

„_Umów się z Marinette! Poproś, żeby została twoją dziewczyną! POCAŁUJ JĄ! Przestań twierdzić, że nie jesteś w niej zakochany. JESTEŚ! Inaczej by cię nie namówiła na założenie starego ponczo wyciągniętego ze śmietnika…_

_Wiem, o czym mówię, bo dosłownie jestem TOBĄ! A ty jesteś osioł, Adrien! Jakim cudem jeszcze tego nie widzisz, jaka ona jest cudowna?! Ślepy jesteś, czy co?_

_Aha, jeszcze jedno. Ona świetnie całuje. To tak, żebyś wiedział."_

Gdyby to było tylko możliwe, szczęka Adriena właśnie spadłaby na podłogę, odbiła się i strzeliła go w nos. W życiu nie był tak zszokowany. Plagg po chwili zaskoczenia zaczął po swojemu rechotać. Nie no, to było obłędne! W całym swoim wieloletnim życiu nie ubawił się chyba bardziej niż teraz!

\- Myślisz, że to jakiś spam? – spytał Adrien bez tchu.

\- Serio? – wykrztusiło kwami. Nie no, ten chłopak był beznadziejny! Dostał czarno na białym instrukcje, a dalej doszukuje się komplikacji!

\- Jest jakiś załącznik. Pewnie jak tylko to kliknę, uruchomi się jakiś wirus – dodał podejrzliwym tonem Adrien.

\- Myślę, że przesłał to jakiś geniusz. Rzeczywiście _jesteś_ osłem. I on o tym wie – skomentował Plagg.

\- Czyli jakiś haker?

\- Czy ty w ogóle słuchasz tego, co mówię?! – zdenerwowało się kwami. Miał ochotę wrzasnąć: „OTWÓRZ TEN CHOLERNY ZAŁĄCZNIK!"

\- No, mówisz, że jakiś geniusz…

\- Masz rację dzieciaku, ten mail nie mógł być wysłany przez _ciebie_…

\- Czy ty mnie właśnie obrażasz? – obruszył się Adrien.

\- Może lepiej zastanów się, czy to możliwe, że wysłałeś wiadomość samemu sobie.

\- Wysłano… - Adrien zerknął na godzinę, o której mail został nadano – …o trzynastej. Czyli pół godziny przed naszym powrotem z wycieczki. To by znaczyło… Że wysłano go w czasie, kiedy byłem trafiony zaklęciem Oblivio. Myślisz… Myślisz, że…

\- Cokolwiek myślę, to bez znaczenia – mruknął Plagg w odpowiedzi. – Zdążyłem zauważyć, że i tak mnie nie słuchasz.

\- Jak to?

\- Może byś posłuchał tej rady? Widocznie musiałeś się rzeczywiście zakochać w tej Marinette.

\- Oszalałeś?! – oburzył się Adrien.

\- Sądząc z tego maila, wygląda na to, że nawet się całowaliście. – Plagg ewidentnie delektował się obecną sytuacją.

\- Z tego maila wygląda również, że założyłem jakieś ubrania wyjęte ze śmietnika – odciął się chłopak. – To absolutnie niemożliwe. To musi być spam.

\- Albo może zapomniałeś, że jesteś taki „glamour"? – zarechotał Plagg. – Jak ja żałuję, że tego nie widziałem! Wygląda na to, że w ogóle wyszło z ciebie jakieś zwierzę. Całowałeś się z Marinette, z Biedronką. Najwyraźniej puściły ci jakieś hamulce, dzieciaku.

\- Nie pamiętam, żebym się całował z Marinette. Z Biedronką też nie pamiętam, ale mam dowody na ten pocałunek. Nie wmawiaj mi tu, że nagle zacząłem rzucać się na wszystkie dziewczyny dookoła. Albo że chodziłem ubrany w jakieś śmieci.

\- Ja ci nic nie wmawiam. Staram się pomóc zrozumieć tę zagadkę – skomentowało kwami, bawiąc się wyśmienicie.

\- To po prostu spam. Skasuję go i po problemie.

\- NIE! – Plagg przeraził się nie na żarty.

\- A tobie co znowu? – zdziwił się Adrien, cofając rękę z przycisku „Delete".

\- Zostaw tego maila. Może ci się jeszcze przydać…

\- Spam? – spytał chłopak z powątpiewaniem.

\- A jeśli to nie jest spam? Jeśli w załączniku jest coś ważnego?

\- Nie będę ryzykował. Jeśli zainfekuję domową sieć, tata mnie zabije. Albo przynajmniej uziemi do końca życia.

\- Obstawiałbym raczej, że zabije – wtrącił Plagg pod nosem, po czym dodał głośniej: - Już ci mówiłem, chłopaku, żebyś mnie słuchał.

\- To co mam zrobić?!

\- Zostaw tę wiadomość w spokoju. Czas pokaże, czy ci się to nie przyda… Nie masz pojęcia, co wyprawiałeś dzisiaj przez cały dzień. Zbierz dane. Ten mail może ci pomóc.

\- Dobra Plagg. Niech ci będzie. Ale jak niczego się nie dowiem w najbliższym czasie, to go skasuję.

\- Zrobisz, jak uważasz. Ale nie działaj pochopnie.

Adrien wzruszył ramionami i wstał wreszcie od komputera, zamknąwszy wcześniej pocztę. Kiedy wyszedł do łazienki, kwami z ulgą pofrunęło do talerza z serem, żeby zjeść ostatni kawałek camemberta.

\- Ja po tym wszystkim będę potrzebował jakiejś terapii… - mruknęło pod nosem, po czym wrzuciło ser do pyszczka.


	11. Szach-mat

Adrien wiedział, że czeka go ciężki dzień. Po wczorajszej wycieczce, amnezji, pocałunkach (tych uwiecznionych na zdjęciu i tych domniemanych) oraz zagadkowej wiadomości ponoć od siebie samego miał taki mętlik w głowie, że ledwie mógł zasnąć.

Co to mogło znaczyć? I dlaczego Plagg rechotał jak szalony za każdym razem, kiedy tylko Adrien zaczynał zastanawiać się na głos, o co może chodzić z umawianiem się z Marinette? Przecież to było zupełnie nielogiczne, w dodatku w sytuacji, kiedy wreszcie jego marzenie się spełniło i zakochała się w nim Biedronka. Z drugiej strony jednak… Czy to możliwe, że całował się też z Marinette? Czy rzeczywiście wylazło z niego jakieś zwierzę pod wpływem amnezji? Czy wychowanie w jakiś tajemny sposób hamowało do tej pory jakieś jego emocjonalne rozchwianie?

Skołowany i niewyspany wsiadł rano do samochodu i postanowił więcej o tym nie myśleć. Choć to postanowienie było ze wszech miar chwalebne, jego realizacja nie przyszła mu łatwo. Można nawet powiedzieć, że poniósł kompletną porażkę.

Wszystko przez Marinette.

Kiedy tylko ujrzał ją w towarzystwie Alyi i Nino na dziedzińcu szkolnym, poczuł dziwny ucisk w brzuchu, a na twarz wypełzł mu zdradliwy rumieniec. Zupełnie nie potrafił nad tym zapanować! W pierwszym odruchu zamierzał ukryć się w łazience do czasu, gdy zadzwoni dzwonek na lekcje. Nie miał jednak szczęścia – został dostrzeżony przez Nino, który natychmiast pomachał do niego zapraszająco. Z oporem podszedł do grupki przyjaciół.

\- Cześć… - przywitał się zmieszany.

\- Cześć… - odpowiedzieli mu równie zakłopotani Alya i Nino. Marinette zaś wymamrotała coś pod nosem, unikając jego wzroku.

O ile zachowanie Alyi i Nino było dla niego zrozumiałe – sam pewnie wolałby się zapaść pod ziemię niż stanąć oko w oko z całą szkołą, która doskonale była świadoma ich wczorajszych wybryków – o tyle skrępowanie bijące od Marinette trochę go zaniepokoiło. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że być może ona pamięta coś z tego, co wydarzyło się wczoraj. Może on rzeczywiście pod wpływem amnezji zachował się niewłaściwie? A co, jeśli naprawdę ją pocałował? Jeśli tamta wiadomość do niego nie była głupim żartem kogoś, kto przejął jego telefon, to może rzeczywiście się wczoraj całowali? A jeśli Marinette to pamiętała, to miała prawo nie czuć się przy nim swobodnie!

Martwiła go jeszcze jedna rzecz. Stojąc tuż obok niej, nie potrafił zapanować nad sobą na tyle, żeby nie rzucać okiem na jej usta. Nie pomagały wyostrzone zmysły, dzięki którym czuł nawet zapach jej błyszczyka do ust. Niepokojąco znajomy zapach.

Natychmiast spociły mu się dłonie, a rumieniec na twarzy tylko się pogłębił. Boże, to były istne tortury!

\- Marzy mi się, żeby ten dzień się już skończył… - mruknęła Alya.

\- Jeszcze się na dobre nie zaczął – odpowiedział jej niewyraźnie Adrien.

\- Też masz wyrzuty sumienia za wczoraj? – spytał Nino.

\- Co? – Adrien aż podskoczył. – Nie, no coś ty! Dlaczego miałbym mieć? Nie, nie mam żadnych. Dlaczego pytasz?

Nino zachichotał. Jeszcze nie widział przyjaciela w takim stanie. Najwyraźniej wczoraj musiało wydarzyć się coś, co wprawiło go w zakłopotanie. Nie trzeba było być Sherlockiem Holmesem, żeby się nie domyślić, że mogło to mieć związek z Marinette. Ona była jeszcze bardziej zmieszana obecnością Adriena niż zazwyczaj, zaś Adrien zachowywał się, jakby nerwy miał napięte do granic możliwości. A Nino poczuł nagle ogromną pokusę, żeby zagrać na tych napiętych strunach. Tym bardziej, że mógłby tym zagłuszyć swoje własne wyrzuty sumienia.

\- A coś ty właściwie robił wczoraj? – zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Ja? – Adrien znów przeszedł do defensywy. – Ja… Nie pamiętam… Zostałem przez was trafiony.

\- Jakoś nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy do ciebie strzelali… - odparł Nino z namysłem, puszczając oko do swojej dziewczyny. – A ty pamiętasz może, Alya?

\- Jakoś nie mignąłeś nam chyba na horyzoncie. – Przez twarz Alyi przemknął złowieszczy uśmiech. – Oberwali tylko ci przy drzwiach. A potem Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Więcej ofiar nie pamiętam.

\- Ja właśnie byłem przy drzwiach! – zapewnił nieco za szybko Adrien.

\- Hmmm… - mruknęli z powątpiewaniem wczorajsi superzłoczyńcy, wymieniając przy tym znaczące spojrzenia.

Adrien poczuł, że grunt zaczyna usuwać mu się pod stopami. To wszystko przypominało jeden wielki koszmar!

\- Jakim cudem pamiętacie cokolwiek? – zainteresowała się nagle Marinette, odwracając uwagę Alyi i Nino od Adriena. – Nie jest przypadkiem tak, że każdy superzłoczyńca po złapaniu akumy nic nie pamięta z tego, co wyprawiał pod wpływem Władcy Ciem?

\- A byłaś kiedyś pod wpływem akumy? – odbiła piłeczkę Alya.

\- Albo przy łapaniu akumy przez Biedronkę? – dodał Nino.

Marinette zagryzła wargę, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć. Oj, gdyby tylko wiedzieli! Na szczęście przyjaciółka zupełnie na opak zrozumiała jej reakcję i uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, mówiąc:

\- No właśnie! A poza tym… Też nam nie powiedziałaś, co robiłaś wczoraj.

\- Nie pamiętam… - odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą Marinette. – Mama coś mówiła, że podobno przyjechałam do domu. Ale to przecież jest niemożliwe… Pewnie sobie robiła ze mnie żarty… - dodała tak cicho, że prawie jej nie usłyszeli, patrząc w podłogę.

Nikt nie zauważył, że tuż obok nich pojawiła się nagle Panna Bustier. Dotknęła delikatnie ramienia Alyi i Nino, a kiedy spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni, powiedziała ciepło:

\- Alya? Nino? Chciałabym z wami chwilę porozmawiać zanim zaczniemy lekcję.

Oboje zaczerwienili się po cebulki włosów. Jeśli myśleli, że krótkim usprawiedliwieniem w autobusie załatwili sprawę, to byli w błędzie. Wychowawczyni chyba miała dla nich jeszcze kilka niespodzianek. Zanim podążyli za Panną Bustier, Alya rzuciła przyjaciółce spłoszone spojrzenie. Marinette mogła tylko uśmiechnąć się pokrzepiająco i pokazać jej kciuk do góry, jakby chciała powiedzieć „Nie łam się, będzie dobrze!"

Adrien obserwował to z boku, czując podskórnie, że to wszystko jest jakieś znajome. Był przy tym zdumiony pewnym spostrzeżeniem, które właśnie poczynił. Marinette zawsze była ogromnym wsparciem dla przyjaciół – sam nawet nazwał ją kiedyś ich cywilną Biedronką! Oceniał ją wtedy po działaniach, jakie podejmowała dla przyjaciół i kolegów z klasy. Nigdy jednak nie przyglądał jej się z bliska, kiedy to robiła. Nigdy nie zwrócił uwagi, ile ciepła jest w jej spojrzeniu, jak wiele pozytywnych emocji może przekazać samym wzrokiem! Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo sam polegał na tym cieple, na tej serdeczności… Dopiero teraz…

Wywołało to w nim narastający niepokój. Dlaczego bycie blisko Marinette budziło w nim takie dziwne emocje? Dlaczego czuł się przy niej… No właśnie… Sam nawet nie wiedział, jak to nazwać! Czy pozwolił, żeby tajemnicza wiadomość aż tak wpłynęła na jego percepcję? Przecież z góry założył, że to był spam albo głupi żart! Nagle, pod wpływem impulsu, postanowił sprawdzić, czy może się mylił.

\- Eee… Marinette? – spytał cicho.

Podskoczyła zmieszana i spojrzała na niego zarumieniona.

\- T-Tak?

\- Eee… Wiesz, tak się zastanawiałem… Naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz?

\- Zupełnie nic. – Pokręciła głową. – Moi rodzice coś mówili, że byłam w domu. W dodatku z przyjacielem. Przecież to zupełnie bez sensu, prawda? – zaśmiała się nerwowo, a Adrien pomyślał, że serce zaraz przebije mu klatkę piersiową!

\- Haha, no tak! Zupełnie bez sensu! – dołączył do niej z tym nerwowym śmiechem.

Nagle spojrzeli na siebie z namysłem. Jakby żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia, co tak naprawdę wie to drugie. I jak poskładać urywki przeszłości, która najwyraźniej miała miejsce, w jakąś logiczną całość.


	12. Puzzle

\- No dobra, Plagg! To musi mieć jakieś logiczne wyjaśnienie! – westchnął Adrien, chodząc po swoim pokoju.

\- Przestań to maglować na dziesiątą stronę, tylko weź się z nią umów i miejmy to za sobą! – Plagg już tracił cierpliwość.

\- Nie… Nie mogę… - wyznał Adrien, zatrzymując się nagle na środku pokoju.

Zapatrzył się w okno i zamilkł na dobre. Kwami zaniepokoiło się natychmiast. Może i ten chłopak był beznadziejny w sprawach sercowych, ślepy na zalety swojej przyjaciółki i strasznie oporny w zrozumieniu oczywistego, ale był też bardzo wrażliwy i Plagg – mimo ciągłego nabijania się z niego – był do niego bardzo przywiązany. Oczywiście _w życiu_ by się do tego głośno nie przyznał! No dobra, może raz czy dwa razy mu się wyrwało jakieś sentymentalne głupstwo, ale zawsze działo się to pod wpływem ogromnych emocji i musiał być już naprawdę pod ścianą! I tak miał to denerwujące przekonanie, że Adrien doskonale wie, że Plagg… no cóż… eee… no tego… kocha go… Ech…

\- Eee… Adrien? – kwami podfrunęło do głowy chłopaka i spojrzało z niepokojem na jego twarz i w nieobecny wzrok utkwiony gdzieś za oknem. – Haloo! Odezwij się do mnie!

\- Co tam? – Adrien jakby otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i skupił wzrok na kwami.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz się umówić z Marinette? – spytał Plagg, obserwując uważnie chłopaka.

\- Bo… no… nie mogę… - Westchnął w odpowiedzi Adrien i klapnął zrezygnowany na podłogę.

\- Nie możesz mówić takich rzeczy takim tonem, dzieciaku! – zwróciło mu uwagę kwami. – Musisz być konkretniejszy!

\- I tak mi nie pomożesz… - Chłopak tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Ale cię wysłucham. Może razem znajdziemy rozwiązanie twojego problemu?

\- Wątpię… - mruknął Adrien pesymistycznie. – Jak to się mogło stać?! – wybuchnął nagle i spojrzał na Plagga z wyrzutem.

\- A co ja niby zrobiłem? – rzuciło kwami obronnym tonem.

\- Ty nic nie zrobiłeś. Samo się zrobiło! – Adrien spuścił głowę i skulił się na podłodze.

\- Hej, dzieciaku! Nie strasz mnie już… - Plagg podleciał bliżej i przytulił się do policzka chłopaka. – Mów, co się stało!

\- Plagg? – Adrien poderwał głowę zdziwiony. Jego kwami nigdy, no dobrze: _prawie nigdy_, nie okazywało serdeczniejszych uczuć.

\- Nie możesz mnie tak straszyć! – odparł z urazą Plagg, natychmiast odsuwając się od niego. – Ja mam swoje lata! Prowadzę niezdrowy tryb życia. Powiedziałbym nawet, że wyniszczający. Normalnie, gdybym był człowiekiem, już dawno zakleiłbym sobie żyły i tętnice camembertem. Żyję w nieustającym stresie, że pojawi się superzłoczyńca i pewien nastolatek z problemami sercowymi znów zmusi mnie do ciężkiej pracy superbohatera… - mamrotał, próbując zatuszować chwilę empatii.

\- Zapomniałem, że bywasz wrażliwy… - mruknął Adrien, którego rozbawiła przemowa kwami.

\- Wcale _nie bywam_. Muszę tylko dbać o ciebie, bo jeszcze mnie zmusisz do zniszczenia połowy Paryża i będzie na mnie. Jak z Pizą. Albo Atlantydą…

\- Plagg? Wszystko w porządku?

\- Ze mną tak. To _ty _mnie straszysz! Potem wpadam w stres i zaczynam gadać od rzeczy. Muszę zjeść jakiś ser! – Plagg poleciał do talerza z camembertem, po czym wrócił do Adriena, który mimo wszystko skrzywił się, poczuwszy śmierdzący ser. – A teraz mów, dzieciaku, dlaczego nie możesz umówić się z Marinette, skoro masz na to ogromną ochotę.

\- Skąd wiesz? – wyrwało się Adrienowi.

\- Hehehe… - zarechotał Plagg, który już najwyraźniej wrócił do formy. – Jestem kwami. Wiem to i _owo_. Szczególnie „owo"… - dodał znaczącym tonem, puszczając oko do chłopaka.

\- Ech… No dobra… Nie umówię się z Marinette, bo… Bo przecież ja kocham Biedronkę, prawda?

\- Czekaj, ty się mnie pytasz, czy co?

\- Zupełnie nie wiem, dlaczego nie mogę przestać myśleć o Marinette. To tak, jakbym zdradzał Biedronkę… - wyznał Adrien, na co Plagg poleciał po kolejną porcję sera. Że też rozwiązanie było na wyciągnięcie ręki, a on nie mógł pomóc!

\- Ślubu z Biedronką nie brałeś… - mruknął dyplomatycznie, żując kawałek camemberta.

\- Ale wyznałem jej swoje uczucia. I to nie raz! Czyli określiłem jasno, że jest wybranką mojego serca. Nie mogę teraz zmieniać obiektu zainteresowania, szczególnie po tym, jak sama mnie pocałowała!

\- Technicznie rzecz ujmując, wyglądaliście, jakbyś to _ty_ całował _ją_. A poza tym już kiedyś podjąłeś próbę zmiany obiektu zainteresowania. Wtedy się jakoś nie przejmowałeś, że zdradzasz Biedronkę.

\- Bo byłem na nią zły, że znów mnie odrzuciła – przyznał Adrien, od razu zgadując, do czego pije jego kwami.

\- Rzeczywiście, dobry powód sobie znalazłeś – mruknął Plagg sarkastycznie.

\- A zresztą, tamto od początku było skazane na niepowodzenie. Kagami to po prostu… Kagami. Prędzej by mnie pocięła na kawałki niż…

\- Niż co?

\- Niż była dla mnie oparciem.

\- Ale ty wiesz, że dziewczynę się ma nie od tego, żeby dawała oparcie? – spytał podejrzliwym tonem Plagg. Ten dzieciak naprawdę był beznadziejnym przypadkiem.

\- Wiem… Ale kiedy tak myślę o swojej dziewczynie, to… To jednak czuję, że powinna mnie wspierać. Wiesz, w trudnych chwilach. A nie tylko bywać ze mną na galach i pokazach.

\- A czyją twarz ma ta twoja dziewczyna? – podpytywało się kwami, doskonale już znając odpowiedź.

\- Do niedawna miała twarz Biedronki. Ale dzisiaj…

„No! Dawaj, dzieciaku!" pomyślał Plagg, wysyłając wszystkie telepatyczne sygnały we właściwym kierunku.

\- Dzisiaj nagle odkryłem… że ma twarz… Marinette… - szepnął Adrien, gapiąc się niewidzącym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. – Sam nie wiem, skąd to się wzięło. Czemu czuję takie dziwne… - urwał nagle zmieszany.

\- Dziwne co? – podchwyciło kwami.

\- …eee… Jakby przyciąganie… - wyznał chłopak, czerwieniąc się okropnie.

\- Może rzeczywiście całowałeś się z nią wczoraj? – podsunął Plagg. – Może twoje ciało pamięta coś, o czym zapomniała głowa?

Adrien spojrzał na niego uważnie. Czuł, że w słowach kwami kryje się klucz do ułożenia rozsypanych puzzli.


	13. Parasol

_**Ostrzeżenie!**__ Uprzejmie proszę o nieczytanie poniższego rozdziału w miejscu publicznym – szczególnie w szkole (!), pracy, środkach transportu publicznego itp. Czytanie w środku nocy, kiedy wszyscy wokoło śpią również __**nie jest wskazane!**__ Nie przyjmuję żadnych zażaleń, jeśli ktoś zignoruje niniejsze ostrzeżenie i zacznie wydawać z siebie dźwięki dzikiego zadowolenia, zaskoczenia i innych żywych reakcji na treść… Miałam dziką uciechę, pisząc ten rozdział. Miejcie dziką uciechę z czytania!_

_L.K._

_P.S. I tak, macie rację! To __**TEN parasol!**__ :-)_

x x x

Marinette nie wiedziała, co ma myśleć o tym wszystkim. Wciąż odtwarzała w myślach ten szalony dzień, w którym Oblivio wymazał jej pamięć. Analizowała wszystkie urywki wspomnień w nadziei, że uda jej się rozwiązać największą zagadkę ostatnich dni – dziwne zachowanie Adriena.

Pierwsze, co zauważyła, to fakt, że zaczął jej unikać. Stało to w sprzeczności z tym, co zauważyła niedługo potem, kiedy kilka razy przyłapała go na podglądaniu jej z ukrycia. Od razu przypomniała sobie, jak wpadła na niego za śmietnikami na tyłach Wieży Montparnasse. Natychmiast wróciły wszystkie obawy z tym związane. Czyżby usłyszał jej rozmowę z Tikki? Czy domyślił się, że jest Biedronką? Może teraz próbuje zdobyć dowody na to? A jeśli tak jest, to czy powinna go poprosić o dyskrecję, czy raczej wszystkiemu od razu zaprzeczyć?

Jej mózg pracował na przyspieszonych obrotach. Mnożyła scenariusze ewentualnego wyparcia się wszystkiego, choć nie była w stanie wymyślić żadnego wiarygodnego kłamstwa na wypadek, gdyby zapytał ją wprost o to, czy jest Biedronką.

Wyglądało na to, że jednak wcale nie zamierzał jej o to pytać. Póki co, krył się po kątach i unikał jej jak ognia. Było jej to w sumie na rękę, bo nie musiała się obawiać, że zagadnie ją o tamten dzień. Właściwie tylko raz ją zapytał, czy coś pamięta, ale nie drążył tematu. Gdy odpowiedziała mu, że zapomniała wszystko, co się wydarzyło, zaśmiał się tylko nerwowo i wycofał. Pewnie odetchnęłaby z ulgą, gdyby nie to, że następnego dnia podchwyciła jego ukradkowe spojrzenia.

Przyłapany na gorącym uczynku Adrien potwornie się zaczerwienił i umknął wzrokiem. Do końca dnia nie zobaczyła go już w pobliżu. Jakby się zapadł pod ziemię, co było o tyle niemożliwe, że na lekcjach jakoś się pojawiał. Z tym, że wybiegał z klasy równo z dzwonkiem, nie odzywając się do nikogo ani słowem. Nino i Alya tylko wymieniali zdumione spojrzenia, natomiast Marinette dojrzewała do zrobienia odważnego kroku ku przepaści.

Po trzech dniach tej zabawy w chowanego jej głowa już pękała od domysłów i scenariuszy. Postanowiła zakończyć to przedstawienie i zdobyć się wreszcie na odwagę, żeby skonfrontować się z Adrienem. Nie było to łatwe, bo na samą myśl, że ma się do niego odezwać, serce zaczynało walić jej jak młotem, na twarzy wykwitały jej zdradzieckie rumieńce, a język związywał się w supeł – podobnie zresztą jak żołądek. Z drugiej strony jednak nie była w stanie już dłużej znosić tego niepokoju, niepewności i widocznej udręki na twarzy Adriena. Co się z nim działo, że wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść?

W sobotę coś w niej pękło. A kroplą, która przelała czarę goryczy, był… zwyczajny wiosenny deszcz.

Zawsze uwielbiała, kiedy padało. No, może nie „_zawsze"_, ale na pewno od dnia, kiedy Adrien pożyczył jej swój parasol pod szkołą. Od dnia, w którym się w nim zakochała.

Ilekroć padało, przypominała jej się ta szczególna chwila, kiedy podawał jej parasol, a między ich dłońmi przeskoczyła jakby iskra. Domyślała się, że on tego nie odczuł tak, jak ona. Gdyby tak było, nie nazywałby jej uparcie „tylko przyjaciółką"…

Wydarzenia ostatniego tygodnia sprawiły jednak, że Marinette dojrzała do tego, żeby uświadomić swojego przyjaciela, że miałaby ogromną nadzieję na to, że zmieni on swoje zdanie i spróbuje chociaż przekonać się, czy mogłaby być dla niego kimś więcej.

Nie, żeby ta perspektywa uświadomienia mu tego była dla niej czymś przyjemnym. To było raczej podobne do bólu zęba, kiedy się wie, że najwłaściwszym wyjściem z sytuacji jest pójście do dentysty i wyleczenie próchnicy. I mimo że się jest świadomym, że tak właśnie trzeba, wcale nie powoduje to, że idziemy do stomatologa z radością i ochotą.

Marinette roześmiała się do siebie. Nie ma co! Właśnie porównała wyznanie uczuć ukochanemu do wizyty u dentysty!

Tikki spojrzała na swoją właścicielkę ze zdumieniem.

\- Coś się stało, Marinette?

\- Nic, nic… Tak tylko… - zawahała się dziewczyna.

\- Tak tylko co? – podchwyciło kwami.

\- Pada deszcz… - szepnęła Marinette trochę bez sensu, ale Tikki zrozumiała w lot. Wiedziała przecież, o kim i o czym dziewczyna myśli za każdym razem, gdy padało.

\- Chcesz się przejść?

\- A wiesz, że tak? – Marinette uśmiechnęła się tym swoim rozmarzonym uśmiechem, który był zarezerwowany tylko dla myśli o Adrienie.

Chwyciła stojący przy szafie parasol – ten sam, który dał jej Adrien prawie dwa lata temu – po czym zbiegła po schodach.

Ledwie wyszła przed piekarnię rodziców, wciągnęła zapach deszczu. Te wiosenne pachniały tak przyjemnie! Pamiętała, że tamtego dnia, kiedy pożyczyła parasol Adriena, powietrze pachniało inaczej – jesienią… Mimo to… Lubiła deszcz. Każdy.

Pogładziła rączkę parasola, po czym jednym kliknięciem otworzyła go i wyszła na ulicę. Skierowała swoje kroki w stronę pobliskiego parku. Tam też lubiła chodzić, bo wiele wspomnień łączyło się z tym miejscem: sesja zdjęciowa Adriena, ich wspólny lunch w przerwie ćwiczeń do turnieju Ultra Mecha Strike, zdjęcie klasowe…

Nagle stanęła jak wryta.

Przez park, prosto na nią, biegł Adrien.

Przemoczony Adrien.

Woda kapała mu z włosów, ale sprawiał wrażenie, jakby mu to wcale nie przeszkadzało. Śmiał się nawet, przeskakując przez kałuże. Nagle zatrzymał się, a śmiech zamarł mu na ustach. Wpatrywał się w Marinette zdumiony, tak jak i ona wpatrywała się w niego.

A deszcz padał dalej.

Pierwsza otrząsnęła się ze zdumienia. Zupełnie nieświadomie uśmiechnęła się do niego i gestem przywołała go do siebie, podnosząc parasol wyżej, żeby się pod nim zmieścił. Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, po czym w dwóch susach znalazł się tuż przy niej i skrył się przed deszczem.

Siłą woli powstrzymał się przed objęciem Marinette. Stała tak blisko niego, że zauważył, że kilka kropel z jego mokrych włosów spadło na jej twarz. Zachichotała, a on zmieszał się natychmiast. Uciekł wzrokiem i wtedy zauważył charakterystyczne przetarcie na rączce parasola, który trzymała w dłoni.

\- Czy to… - zaczął i urwał zmieszany. – Czy to mój parasol?

\- Yhm, tak… - szepnęła.

\- Wciąż go masz?

\- Jak widać.

\- Przecież minęły chyba ze dwa lata, od kiedy ci go dałem.

\- Rok, dziewięć miesięcy i trzy dni… - wymamrotała Marinette.

Spojrzał na nią rozbawiony. Naprawdę? Tyle czasu minęło? A ona to pamiętała z dokładnością do dnia? Sięgnął po rączkę, żeby przejąć parasol. A kiedy ich palce się spotkały, oboje poczuli, jakby przeskoczyła między nimi iskra. Znów, jak kiedyś. Drgnęli.

I wtedy parasol zamknął się, więżąc ich w środku.

Marinette uderzyła w ramię Adriena i mimowolnie się skrzywiła. Boże, to była katastrofa! Co on sobie o niej pomyślał?! Dobrze chociaż, że nie uderzyła się w rączkę parasola, bo siniak na twarzy byłby gwarantowany!

Nagle poczuła, że po szyi spływa jej zimna woda. No tak, musiała kapać z jego włosów. Zachichotała, a on po chwili jej zawtórował. Przez chwilę tak stali zamknięci w parasolu i śmiali się z tej komicznej sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli.

\- Zapomniałem już, że ten parasol miał defekt – wymamrotał Adrien po chwili gdzie w okolice jej ucha.

\- To dlaczego nie kupiłeś sobie nowego? – spytała zdziwiona. Jakoś to, że nie widzieli się nawzajem, pomagało jej w opanowaniu zmieszania, które zazwyczaj odczuwała w jego obecności.

\- To był parasol szczególny dla mnie… - wyznał.

\- Szczególny? – podchwyciła.

\- Należał do mojej mamy – powiedział, zerkając w dół.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – spytała, podnosząc nieco głowę, na ile pozwalała jej ciasnota ich chwilowego więzienia. – Przecież bym ci go już dawno oddała!

\- Chciałem, żebyś go miała. Zresztą… Intuicja mi podpowiadała, że go nie wyrzucisz. – Uśmiechnął się, po czym sięgnął drugą ręką do uchwytu, żeby otworzyć z powrotem parasol.

Marinette poczuła dziwną sensację w brzuchu, kiedy na moment znalazła się jakby w jego objęciach. Miała wrażenie, że to wszystko nie dzieje się naprawdę! Że ta – jakże cenna dla niej – chwila bliskości to tylko sen. Najcudowniejszy sen w jej życiu!

\- Au! – syknął Adrien, jak tylko parasol się otworzył.

\- Co się stało? – otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia.

\- Chy… Chyba się zaplątałem… - mruknął, starając się sięgnąć wolną ręką do włosów, ale każdy jego ruch wywoływał kolejne syknięcia bólu.

\- Poczekaj, spróbuję cię wyplątać! – zaproponowała Marinette. – Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby taki wzięty model, jak ty, stracił swoją słynną czuprynę – dodała żartobliwym tonem.

Adrien zachichotał i chciał się pochylić, ale było to trudne ze względu na ból, jaki powodował jego najdrobniejszy ruch. Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś próbował go oskalpować albo garściami wyrywał mu włosy.

\- Trzymaj prosto ten parasol! – zarządziła Marinette, wspinając się na palce.

Kiedy sięgnęła do jego włosów, trochę mu się zakręciło w głowie. Uświadomił sobie, jak była blisko, jak niemal obejmowała go za szyję, jak jej oddech owiewał jego ucho.

Chwycił mocniej rączkę parasola, starając się znaleźć złoty środek między chęcią osłonięcia Marinette przed deszczem a ograniczeniem bólu. Odsuwał więc parasol najdalej jak się dało bez konieczności wyrwania sobie połowy włosów z głowy.

\- Stój spokojnie! – mruknęła zniecierpliwiona, próbując wyplątać jego włosy z drutów, a jego manewry tylko jej przeszkadzały.

\- Przecież stoję spokojnie… - szepnął w jej policzek, czując, że wreszcie uwolniła go z pułapki.

Jej ręce znieruchomiały. Wstrzymała oddech i czekała. Ale na co?

\- Wiesz… - znów szepnął nagle ośmielony i wydawało się jej, że się uśmiechnął. – Adrien z amnezją przesłał mi pewną wiadomość.

\- J-Jaką? – spytała prawie bez tchu.

\- Kazał mi się z tobą umówić – wyznał z uśmiechem, obejmując ją ostrożnie, a kiedy ona gwałtownie nabrała powietrza, dodał: - I napisał, że świetnie całujesz…

I pocałował ją.


	14. To tylko sen

Usta Adriena były ciepłe i miękkie. I podejrzanie znajome. Marinette zakręciło się nieco w głowie, ale wciąż miała wrażenie, że to wszystko to tylko cudowny sen. Sen, z którego nie chciała się obudzić. Było jej błogo i wspaniale. Zupełnie, jakby odpłynęła w inny świat.

Nagle Adrien przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał na nią lekko rozmarzony.

\- Rzeczywiście świetnie całujesz… - wyrwało mu się, a ona zachichotała.

\- Naprawdę pocałowałeś mnie, bo ktoś wysłał ci wiadomość, że świetnie całuję? – spytała.

\- _Sam_ sobie wysłałem tę wiadomość – poprawił ją.

\- Ale skąd wiedziałeś, że… że świetnie całuję? To znaczy, zakładając, że tak jest… - zmieszała się.

\- Widocznie musiałem cię pocałować, kiedy straciliśmy pamięć. A ten e-mail to wskazówka, która miała pomóc w poszukaniu okazji, żeby pocałować cię ponownie. Tym razem już w pełni świadomie.

\- Pocałowałeś mnie, żeby to sprawdzić? – spytała podejrzliwie.

\- Tak szczerze, to nie – przyznał.

\- A po czym wnioskujesz, że tak świetnie całuję? – na jawie w życiu by mu nie zadała tego pytania, ale we śnie mogła przecież robić, co chciała, prawda?

\- Nie mam może jakiegoś oszałamiającego doświadczenia – skłamał, bo tak naprawdę nie miał żadnego. – Ale wnioskuję po tym, że… - zawahał się i zarumienił. – Że chciałbym pocałować cię znowu.

\- I myślisz, że to wynika z mojej techniki całowania? – droczyła się z nim dalej.

\- Eee… Nie sądzę… - zawahał się. Doskonale wiedział, z czego wynika jego ochota pocałowania jej znowu. Nie miał za to pojęcia skąd się wzięła ta podejrzana swoboda Marinette. Czy ośmieszył się tym pocałunkiem? Może źle całuje? Może ona już całowała się z jakimiś chłopcami i ma porównanie? Może…? – A co? Doskonaliłaś tę technikę? – zaryzykował.

\- Nie bardzo. Mam wrodzony talent, jak sądzę. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – A ty? Całowałeś się już z kimś? – zapytała wprost.

\- Jeśli nawet, to nie przypominam sobie – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. – A ty?

Zaczerwieniła się potwornie. Nie chciała kłamać, ale też nie mogła się przyznać, że kiedyś, dawno temu całowała się z Czarnym Kotem… Przynajmniej o tym pocałunku pamiętała, bo ten sprzed kilku dni – uwieczniony przez Alyę na zdjęciu – wciąż pozostawał białą plamą w jej pamięci. Gdyby nie zdjęcie, nie wiedziałaby, że do niego w ogóle doszło!

Adrien spojrzał na nią i przez jego twarz przemknął cień. Jej rumieniec był odpowiedzią na jego pytanie. Od razu na myśl przyszedł mu Luka Couffaine, który ostatnio kręcił się koło Marinette, a raz nawet go zaprosiła na podwójną randkę na lodowisko. Och, znów wyszedł na idiotę!

Od razu wyczuła zmianę jego nastroju. Ten sen nie układał się jednak po jej myśli.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – szepnęła do siebie pocieszającym tonem. – Przecież to się nie dzieje naprawdę. Zaraz się obudzę…

\- Marinette? – Adrien zmarszczył czoło.

\- Hmm?

\- Czemu masz się zaraz obudzić? – spytał, uśmiechając się nagle ze zrozumieniem. Wyjaśniła się zagadka jej swobodnego zachowania.

\- Ee… Bo to mi się śni.

\- Nie sądzę, żebyśmy śnili _oboje_…

\- Co? – nie zrozumiała.

\- To nie sen, Marinette. To się dzieje _naprawdę_.

\- Co? _Co?!_ Czy… - spojrzała na niego rozszerzonymi ze strachu oczami. – O rany… Nie… Czekaj… Ja ci te _wszystkie rzeczy_ powiedziałam na-naprawdę? Nie, to się nie dzieje! Obudź się, Marinette! – zaczęła panikować.

\- Hej, spokojnie…

\- Spo-spokojnie? – zerknęła na niego. – Adrien… To jest niemożliwe!

\- Ale co konkretnie? – wolał się upewnić.

\- Adrien, to jest absolutnie niedopuszczalne, żeby to był taki zbieg okoliczności! Że pada deszcz, że parasol jest twojej mamy, że dałeś mi go specjalnie, że mnie po-pocałowałeś… Że chcesz dalej mnie ca-całować…

\- Dlaczego to jest takie niedopuszczalne? – spytał bez tchu. Czy ona zamierzała mu właśnie złamać serce? Po tym pocałunku? Odwzajemnionym pocałunku?

\- No bo… - zawahała się. – Nikt nie ma takiego szczęścia w życiu… - wyznała zmieszana. – A poza tym, ja ci już nigdy w oczy nie spojrzę po tym, co ci tu powiedziałam! No i po tym pocałunku… Nie ma mowy!

Adrien roześmiał się. Była urocza w tym swoim zmieszaniu. A przy okazji poczuł taką ulgę, że ona nie zamierza go odrzucić, że natychmiast objął ją mocniej i ponownie pocałował. Usztywniła się w pierwszej chwili, ale zaraz potem stopniała w jego objęciach i z westchnieniem oddała mu pocałunek.

A deszcz padał dalej.

W końcu jednak oderwali się od siebie i Marinette musiała przyznać, że spojrzenie mu w oczy przekracza jej możliwości. Schowała twarz w jego ramieniu, a on zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Naprawdę nie zamierzasz mi już nigdy w życiu spojrzeć w oczy? – zapytał półgłosem.

Pokręciła głową przecząco, nie wydając z siebie najmniejszego dźwięku.

\- I nie będziesz się też do mnie odzywać?

Znów pokręciła głową.

\- Będzie mi tego trochę brakować… - wyznał, szczerząc się jak głupi w uśmiechu. – Lubię słuchać twojego głosu. Lubię też patrzeć ci w oczy. Zresztą… dużo rzeczy związanych z tobą lubię. _Ciebie_ lubię… - dodał po chwili.

Poderwała natychmiast głowę i spojrzała na niego zdumiona.

\- O, patrz! – zaśmiał się. – Zmieniłaś zdanie!

\- Jak to: _mnie_ lubisz? – spytała.

\- _Lubię_ cię – powtórzył znaczącym tonem.

Patrzyła na niego, trawiąc tę wielką nowinę. Lubił ją w tym sensie lubienia, w który ona lubiła go już od bardzo dawna! I to nie był sen, skoro Adrien powiedział jej, że nie mogą śnić oboje. Jeśli to jednak sen, to byłaby zbyt okrutna zbrodnia przeciw jej sercu!

\- I najwyraźniej lubię też cię całować – dodał Adrien z uśmiechem, obserwując całą gamę emocji na jej twarzy.

\- Ja też lubię cię całować – odpowiedziała. – I lubię _ciebie_. _Lubię_-lubię… - wyznała.

Spojrzał na nią uważnie.

\- Marinette, ale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że powiedziałaś to naprawdę? – upewnił się. – I że nie jest to sen? Nie obudzisz się zaraz i nie zapomnimy o tym?

\- Myślę, że jakoś łatwiej będzie mi znieść ciężar konsekwencji, wiedząc, że ty też powiedziałeś mi dużo ważnych rzeczy… I powiedziałeś to _naprawdę_.

Wspięła się na palce i go pocałowała.

A kiedy po chwili oderwał się od niej, żeby spytać:

\- To z kim się całowałaś?

Roześmiała się tylko i odpowiedziała żartobliwym tonem:

\- Nie dzisiaj, Agreste, nie dzisiaj. Ale kiedyś ci powiem, obiecuję! – i pocałowała go ponownie.


	15. Zdjęcia

\- Adrien, chłopcze? – Sabine spytała miękko, stając w drzwiach od piekarni, żeby przechwycić wielbiciela córki, zanim przemknie na górę. – Mogę cię na chwilę poprosić?

\- Oczywiście, pani Cheng. – Ukłonił się uprzejmie i choć spieszył się do Marinette, posłusznie podążył za jej mamą.

Było niedzielne przedpołudnie i Adrien, który został wczoraj zaproszony przez Marinette na rodzinny obiad, przyjechał na tyle wcześnie, żeby jak najdłużej pobyć ze swoją dziewczyną. Tak, dziewczyną! Deszczowe pocałunki okazały się bardzo skuteczne.

Domyślał się, że rodzice Marinette będą chcieli odbyć z nim poważną rozmowę, skoro zaczął się umawiać z ich córką, jednak nie spodziewał, że zrobią to tak od razu i bez uprzedzenia… Tym bardziej, że był sam, bez wparcia swojej dziewczyny. Z pewnością jej obecność bardzo by pomogła.

\- Chciałabym ci coś pokazać – powiedziała delikatnym tonem pani Cheng. – Możliwe, że Marinette coś o tym napomknie, więc wolałam, żebyś się dowiedział.

\- To coś poważnego? – spytał z przestrachem, bo brzmiało to tak, jakby mama Marinette chciała go uprzedzić o jakiejś śmiertelnej chorobie jej córki… I aż mu się serce ścisnęło na myśl o tym, że mógłby ją stracić.

\- To zależy jak na to spojrzeć… - uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem Sabine, która zdawała się czytać w jego myślach jak w otwartej księdze.

Odetchnął z ulgą na widok tego uśmiechu, bo najwyraźniej nie o śmiertelną chorobę chodziło. Spojrzał pytająco na mamę Marinette i czekał. Tymczasem ona sięgnęła za siebie i wyciągnęła na stół przedmiot, którego najmniej by się spodziewał – laptopa.

\- Rozmawiałam wczoraj z Marinette i przekazała mi wspaniałą wiadomość, że jesteście parą – zaczęła wyjaśniać, podczas gdy komputer się uruchamiał. – Naprawdę bardzo się z Tomem cieszymy! Od dawna wam kibicowaliśmy. Musicie jednak dowiedzieć się o czymś, co wydarzyło się w zeszłym tygodniu, a o czym najwyraźniej nie pamiętacie. Chciałabym podkreślić, że ani ja, ani mój mąż nie pochwalamy kłamstw. Mam nadzieję, że oboje z Marinette mieliście dobry powód, żeby nas okłamać. Zrzuciliśmy to jednak na barki zaklęcia, pod wpływem którego byliście, i prawdopodobnie chęci ochronienia nas, rodziców. Nasza córka zapewne nie chciała nas martwić…

Adrien już w połowie przemowy Sabine czuł, że serce mu zaczęło bić jakoś dziwnie nierówno – raz zatrzymywało się na chwilę, żeby zaraz potem łomotać bardzo szybko. Zapomniał przy tym, jak się oddycha. Patrzył z przerażeniem na panią Cheng. Gdyby rodzice Marinette zakazali im się teraz spotykać, poszedłby chyba skoczyć z jakiegoś mostu. Odwiedzanie swojej dziewczyny przez balkon nie wchodziło w rachubę z dwóch powodów – po pierwsze zdradziłby jej tożsamość Czarnego Kota, po drugie jeszcze bardziej oszukiwaliby jej rodziców, co skończyłoby się jeszcze gorszymi konsekwencjami. Dopiero, gdy Sabine uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło, odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Kiedy więc wczoraj Marinette poinformowała nas, że jesteście parą, uzyskaliśmy potwierdzenie naszych przypuszczeń, że kiedy przyjechaliście w tamtych starych ponczach, odegraliście przed nami małe przedstawienie.

\- W starych ponczach?! – podchwycił Adrien i serce na moment przestało mu bić. Poczuł za to w kieszeni lekkie drżenie, które mogło oznaczać tylko jedno: Plagg właśnie pękał ze śmiechu.

\- No tak! Nas też to zdziwiło, ale nie pytaliśmy. Zrobiłam za to wtedy kilka zdjęć i myślę, że nadszedł czas, żebyś je zobaczył. Tym bardziej, że reakcja naszej córki na nie była, delikatnie mówiąc, nieco zaskakująca.

Po tych słowach Sabine Cheng zachichotała, a Adrien poczuł lekki niepokój. Nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać, tym bardziej że mama Marinette bawiła się wyśmienicie, a on już zupełnie przestał pojmować cokolwiek.

Zaczął rozumieć dopiero, kiedy na ekranie komputera pojawiło się zdjęcie. Zdjęcie, na którym całował się z Marinette!

Nie pamiętał tego na pewno! Stali w korytarzu przy schodach na górę, oboje zarumienieni, objęci, z przymkniętymi oczyma. To zdjęcie było jakieś takie bardzo intymne i Adrien poczuł, że jego policzki płoną, kiedy się mu przyglądał. Mama Marinette dyskretnie odwróciła wzrok od jego twarzy, ale nie umiała zapanować nad uśmiechem. Boże, jakie te dzieciaki były kochane!

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że zdjęcia są w odwrotnej kolejności? – szepnęła jak gdyby nigdy nic i zaczęła klikać na kolejne zdjęcia.

Adrien miał wrażenie, jakby oglądał jakiś film w trybie cofania. Zobaczył, jak obejmował Marinette, jaką minę miała, zanim ją objął, jaką minę miał on sam, jakby chciał ją zapytać, czy może ją pocałować. Widział ich zakłopotane twarze, kiedy pozowali do chyba dwudziestu różnych zdjęć poprzedzających pocałunek.

Przez cały czas jego myśli gnały drugim torem. Zdjęcie ich czułego pocałunku zestawiło się w jego pamięci z tamtym zdjęciem, które Alya zamieściła na Biedroblogu. Jak to możliwe, że w ciągu godziny pocałował Marinette i Biedronkę? Jak to możliwe, że oba pocałunki niosły ze sobą tak potężny ładunek czułości i romantyczności, który aż bił ze zdjęć, na których były uwiecznione? Co się wydarzyło tamtego dnia, do cholery?

A potem nagle zobaczył zdjęcie, jak zdejmował jakieś szmaty z Marinette. Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Czy to były te „słynne" stare poncza? Wstrzymał oddech. I wtedy Sabine pokazała mu ostatnie zdjęcie, a zarazem pierwsze, które zrobiła tamtego dnia.

Adrien poczuł się jak krew zaczęła mu bębnić w skroniach, a serce biło mu tak mocno jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć mu z piersi.

Na zdjęciu zobaczył siebie w starych szmatach, swoją ulgę na twarzy, której źródło mogło być tylko jedno – mógł wreszcie zdjąć to ponczo z siebie. A Marinette patrzyła na niego wzrokiem, którym rzucała gromy. Wzrokiem, którym niejeden raz gromiła go… Biedronka…


	16. Misja wykonana

Adrien szedł po schodach jak we śnie. Nogi miał jak z waty. Jak to możliwe, że Marinette była Biedronką? Jak to możliwe, że nie zorientował się wcześniej?

Plagg rechotał mu w kieszeni i nie mógł się uspokoić. To tylko utwierdzało chłopaka w przekonaniu, że miał rację. Nic tak nie bawiło jego kwami jak okrutna ironia losu!

\- A mówiłem, że to nie spam i żebyś otworzył załącznik! – zaskrzeczał Plagg między pierwszym a drugim piętrem, gdzie już mu nie groziło podsłuchanie ich przez panią Cheng.

\- Załącznik! – Adrien aż palnął się w czoło i czym prędzej sięgnął po telefon.

Odszukał tamtą starą wiadomość i już bez wahania otworzył dołączony do maila plik. Było to zdjęcie, które musiał zrobić z ukrycia. Marinette stała u siebie w pokoju przy oknie i z namysłem patrzyła przez okno. W jej zmarszczonym czole i zdeterminowanym spojrzeniu od razu rozpoznał Biedronkę, która zawsze miała taki wyraz twarzy, ilekroć obmyślała na szybko plan działania. Miał ostateczny dowód na swoje domysły.

\- Wiedziałeś? – spytał cicho swoje kwami, które wychynęło z kieszeni, żeby też obejrzeć zdjęcie.

\- O tym, co było załącznikiem? – zdziwił się Plagg. – Pojęcia nie miałem.

\- O tym, kto jest Biedronką – uściślił Adrien.

\- Ach, to… - kwami grało na zwłokę.

\- Czyli wiedziałeś. – Adrien nie potrzebował już słyszeć odpowiedzi. – Szkoda, że mi nie powiedziałeś.

\- Kwami nie wolno zdradzić imion swoich właścicieli. Ani imion posiadaczy innych miraculów.

\- Ciekawe dlaczego?

\- Może żeby chronić miracula? – zastanawiał się głośno Plagg. – No pomyśl tylko, gdybyś od początku wiedział, gdzie jest miraculum Biedronki, nie kusiłoby cię przejęcie władzy nad światem?

\- Nie – odparł krótko Adrien.

\- Ach, zapomniałem, że ty jesteś chodzący altruista. Ale wierz mi się, zdarzali się już tacy superbohaterowie, którzy mieli chrapkę na inne miracula.

\- Czyli ten zakaz ujawnienia tożsamości wynikał tylko z potrzeby ochronienia miraulów?

\- _Tylko?_ – podchwycił sarkastycznie Plagg. – A kto weźmie na siebie odpowiedzialność za szalone czyny niedojrzałych nastolatków, kiedy dowiedzą się o sobie nawzajem?

\- Nie jestem niedojrzałym nastolatkiem! – zaprotestował Adrien.

\- Tylko rozchwianym emocjonalnie młokosem w środku burzy hormonalnej. Jaasne, dzieciaku…

\- Przed chwilą mi powiedziałeś, że jestem chodzącym altruistą.

\- Jedno nie wyklucza drugiego – odparł Plagg dyplomatycznie. – Nie chcę ci wypominać tych wszystkich momentów, kiedy się buntowałeś lub robiłeś coś głupiego.

\- Na przykład?

\- Zmuszasz mnie do kopania leżącego… - mruknęło kwami niezadowolone. – Ale sam się prosiłeś… Wyobraź sobie, że znasz tożsamość Biedronki tamtego dnia, kiedy Paryż zalała woda.

\- Syrena.

\- Właśnie. Chciałeś wtedy zrzec się miraculum. Doprowadziłeś mnie do takiego stanu, że powiedziałem… - Plagg zawahał się, ale obaj wiedzieli, jak ważna dla nich była tamta chwila. – No… Właśnie… Ekhm… O czym to ja mówiłem?

\- Dobra, dobra… - mruknął Adrien. – Wiem, do czego zmierzasz. Ale musisz wiedzieć i Marinette też musi o tym wiedzieć, że zrobię dla niej wszystko. I nigdy nie pozwolę jej skrzywdzić!

\- Będziesz jej to musiał w takim razie powiedzieć wyraźnie i dużymi literami. Bo moim kocim szóstym zmysłem wyczuwam kłopoty.

\- To znaczy?

\- Jeśli ona przed chwilą widziała te same zdjęcia co i ty, to już sobie wykoncypowała, że jesteś Czarnym Kotem.

\- To by nawet ułatwiło sprawę. Nie będę jej musiał tego mówić.

\- Hmmm… - Plagg był nieprzekonany. – Do tej pory jakoś nie wychodziło wam dogadywanie się w niedopowiedzeniach…

\- Tym razem będzie inaczej. Chowaj się, lecimy na górę! – zarządził Adrien i już bez zbędnej zwłoki pobiegł pod drzwi mieszkania Marinette.

Otworzyła mu niemal natychmiast, ale zamiast spodziewanym rzuceniem się mu w ramiona, powitała go spłoszonym uśmiechem. Czy on naprawdę potrzebował deszczu, żeby zapominała o swoim onieśmieleniu?

\- Cześć… - szepnął z uśmiechem.

\- Cz-Cześć… - zająknęła się. – Ch-Chodź na górę zanim dopadną cię moi rodzice.

Pociągnęła go za rękę do swojego pokoju, a gdy tylko zamknął za sobą klapę w podłodze, pozwolił sobie wyznać:

\- Twoja mama _już_ mnie dopadła.

Marinette odwróciła się gwałtownie i stojąc na środku pokoju, wpatrywała się w niego rozszerzonymi oczami.

\- Czy…? – nie umiała dokończyć tego pytania.

\- Tak, widziałem te zdjęcia. I tak, domyśliłem się – potwierdził. Skoro Plagg powiedział, że ona najprawdopodobniej już go rozpracowała, nie było sensu udawać, że on nie wie.

\- Ale nam nie wolno wiedzieć – wyszeptała przerażona.

\- Ja nic nie powiedziałem… - Uśmiechnął się do niej Adrien, robiąc krok w jej stronę.

\- Ale…

\- Ty przecież też nic nie powiedziałaś… - Zrobił kolejny krok.

\- Ale…

\- Zostanie po staremu. Biedronce bardzo dobrze wychodziło odrzucanie Czarnego Kota. Teraz mnie zupełnie nie dziwi jej odmowa. Czarny Kot nie miał ze mną szans… - zażartował pewnym siebie tonem, jakim zazwyczaj przechwalał się przed Biedronką. Marinette zaś zareagowała zupełnie instynktownie i przewróciła oczami. Roześmiał się. – Choć byłoby dużo prościej, gdybyś powiedziała, w kim jesteś zakochana – dodał.

\- Przestań z tego żartować! – obruszyła się. – To poważne naruszenie zasad!

\- Skąd wiesz, co to za zasady? – spytał.

\- Ti-Tikki mi powiedziała, że _nikt_ nie może znać naszych tożsamości – szepnęła.

\- Włączając to twojego partnera, na którym masz ślepo polegać? – drążył.

\- Nie wiem…

\- My przeciwko światu, pamiętasz?

\- Jasne… - Uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- To porozmawiajmy z Mistrzem Fu.

\- Ty go znasz?! – wykrzyknęła zdumiona, a on się tylko roześmiał.

\- Nie tylko ty masz swoje tajemnice, Księżniczko.

Zarumieniła się, słysząc określenie, którym nazywał ją Czarny Kot. Jej rumieniec się pogłębił, kiedy zorientowała się, że stanął tuż przy niej.

\- Mówiłem ci, że stracisz dla mnie głowę, kiedy tylko dowiesz się kim jestem... – wymruczał jej do ucha, obejmując ją w pasie.

\- Nie znoszę, kiedy masz rację! – mruknęła w jego koszulę.

\- Nieprawda... – zaprzeczył szczęśliwy i ją pocałował.

Tymczasem siedząca na dole nad filiżanką zielonej herbaty Sabine Cheng wyciągnęła swój telefon i, wybrawszy z listy kontaktów kogoś, kto wpisany był tam jako „Wujek", wysłała SMS o treści „_Misja wykonana_"…


	17. Moje marzenie

\- No to jak się domyśliłaś? – spytał Adrien, kiedy wreszcie przerwał pocałunek.

\- A ty?

\- Ja pierwszy spytałem. – Nie dał się nabrać na wymijające pytanie Marinette.

Westchnęła ciężko i wyswobodziła się z jego objęć, po czym wzięła go za rękę i poprowadziła na balkon. Jakoś swobodniej czuła się tam na dachu, gdzie było mniej uszu do podsłuchiwania. Nie, żeby podejrzewała swoich rodziców o takie praktyki, ale po kazaniu, którego wysłuchała przed godziną, mogła spodziewać się co najmniej zwiększonej kontroli.

\- Tylko się nie zapomnij i nie usiądź na barierce! – zażartowała, kiedy już wyszli na balkon. Adrien rzucił jej nieodgadnione spojrzenie i roześmiał się. A potem stanął obok niej przy barierce.

\- No więc? – przypomniał jej o swoim pytaniu, a ona zarumieniła się. Westchnęła i zerknęła na niego nieśmiało.

\- Najpierw mama pokazała mi zdjęcie w tych szmatach – powiedziała wreszcie. – Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że ubraliśmy coś takiego na siebie. Potem widziałam kilka zdjęć, na których zachowywaliśmy się… no… jakoś tak poufale… Wiesz… Jakbyśmy znali się lepiej, a może raczej jakbyśmy… jakbym _ja_ – poprawiła się szybko – czuła się przy tobie całkiem swobodnie. To znaczy… Widać było, że jesteśmy zażenowani, ale to przez rodziców. Bo między nami była jakaś nić porozumienia. Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli? – Spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

\- Doskonale, póki co… - Uśmiechnął się.

\- A potem były te zdjęcia przed pocałunkiem, kiedy patrzysz na mnie, jakbyś mnie chciał spytać, czy możesz mnie pocałować… - szepnęła, a jemu nagle zabrakło tchu, bo przecież dokładnie tak samo zinterpretował swoje spojrzenie.

\- Skąd wiesz? – wyrwało mu się.

\- Tak spojrzałby na mnie Czarny Kot… - wyznała, a jemu zrobiło się gorąco. – A potem zobaczyłam to ostatnie zdjęcie. I dotarło do mnie, że nie ma możliwości, żebym pocałowała Czarnego Kota, jeśli godzinę wcześniej całowałam się z tobą. Chyba że… to _ty_ jesteś Czarnym Kotem…

\- No patrz… To pomyśleliśmy całkiem podobnie… - szepnął Adrien. – A co takiego zrobiłaś, że twoja mama powiedziała mi, że twoja reakcja na zdjęcia nieco ich zaskoczyła?

\- Tak powiedziała? – Marinette zerknęła na niego zmieszana.

\- Użyła nawet określenia „delikatnie mówiąc, była nieco zaskakująca" – przypomniał sobie i aż się zaśmiał na widok rumieńca na jej twarzy.

\- W pierwszej chwili to w ogóle nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co zobaczyłam. No wiesz… Że się całujemy. Możliwe, że spróbowałam zapaść się pod ziemię. Lub dosłownie pod stół. A potem dotarło do mnie, że możesz być Czarnym Kotem i wtedy trochę straciłam panowanie nad sobą.

\- Aż mnie korci, żeby dowiedzieć się więcej! – wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu niczym Kot z Cheshire.

\- Prędzej umrę… - mruknęła, a on zaśmiał się w głos.

\- A cóż ja bym począł bez ciebie, Księżniczko? – zapytał retorycznie, obejmując ją.

\- Przynajmniej mogę ci już powiedzieć, z kim się jeszcze całowałam… - wyznała nagle z półuśmiechem.

\- Tak? – podchwycił i spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem. – Dlaczego nagle zmieniłaś zdanie?

\- Cóż… Bo to byłeś _ty_ – zaśmiała się.

\- Jak to ja?

\- No, ciebie całowałam, głuptasie. Jako Biedronka.

\- Ach, no tak… To jeden z tych pocałunków, których nie pamiętam – przypomniał sobie to zdjęcie, które jakiś czas temu Nadja Chamack pokazała w swoim programie, którego byli gośćmi.

\- Biedactwo… - podniosła dłoń, żeby pogładzić go po policzku. – To rzeczywiście pech, co? Spełnia się twoje marzenie, a ty tego nie pamiętasz?

\- Mówisz teraz o sobie czy o mnie? – spytał z przekąsem.

\- Tym razem o tobie, Kotku.

\- _Teraz_ spełnia się moje marzenie i wszystko skrzętnie zapamiętuję – odparł, zerkając na nią ciepło.

\- Naprawdę? A co to za marzenie?

\- Ty jesteś moim marzeniem.

\- Tak, wiem… - westchnęła, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu. – Od wielu miesięcy przecież mi to powtarzasz…

\- Nie, Marinette. _Nie Biedronka_ jest moim marzeniem. _Ty_ jesteś moim marzeniem – poprawił ją, domyślając się, co sugerowała.

\- Jak to? – poderwała głowę i spojrzała na niego zdumiona. – To nie wiedziałeś wcześniej?

\- Jak miałem się dowiedzieć wcześniej? – zaśmiał się. – Twoja mama pokazała mi te zdjęcia przed chwilą. Dopiero po tych zdjęciach się zorientowałem.

\- Czyli… Czyli nie słyszałeś mnie tam za śmietnikami?

\- Za jakimi śmietnikami? – nie zrozumiał.

\- No, na tyłach Wieży Montparnasse.

\- Kiedy?

\- Och, no po tym, jak pokonaliśmy Oblivio – odpowiedziała, wyswobadzając się jego objęć. Oparła się o barierkę i wyjaśniła: - Przemieniłam się za śmietnikami i potem rozmawiałam z Tikki. A kiedy wyszłam stamtąd, wpadłam na ciebie. Od tamtej pory zacząłeś się dziwnie zachowywać. Nie byłam pewna, co usłyszałeś, ale dzisiaj wszystko stało się dla mnie jasne. Kiedy moja mama pokazała mi nasze zdjęcia i domyśliłam się, że jesteś Czarnym Kotem, już wiedziałam, dlaczego jako Adrien zacząłeś być taki onieśmielony przy mnie.

Słuchał jej przemowy i nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszał.

\- To wszystko nie tak! – zaprotestował wreszcie, stając naprzeciwko niej i patrząc na nią roziskrzonym wzrokiem. – Myślisz, że zachowywałem się dziwnie wobec ciebie, bo dowiedziałem się, że jesteś Biedronką? Myślisz, że pocałowałem cię wczoraj w deszczu, bo wiedziałem, że całuję Biedronkę? Myślisz, że powiedziałem ci, że cię lubię, bo wiedziałem, że mówię to Biedronce?

\- A nie było tak? – zerknęła na niego niepewnie.

\- Marinette… Co też ty opowiadasz! – wykrzyknął, chwytając ją za ręce. – To chyba największa głupota, jaką kiedykolwiek wymyśliłaś!

\- Uprzejmie ci radzę mnie nie obrażać… - szepnęła groźnie.

\- Nie pozwolę ci wygadywać takich rzeczy o sobie! – powiedział z mocą. – Wszystko, co powiedziałem i zrobiłem od wczoraj, dotyczyło tylko _ciebie_, Marinette. Przyznaję, że powodem była ta dziwna wiadomość, którą sobie wysłałem. I wciąż nie mam pojęcia, skąd mi to przyszło do głowy. Wydaje mi się, że po prostu byłem tak zauroczony tobą, że nie chciałem stracić okazji do tego, żeby cię lepiej poznać.

\- A nie napisałeś tam sobie, że jestem Biedronką? – spytała podejrzliwie.

\- Jak ty się bronisz przed tym, żeby w to uwierzyć! Nie, nie napisałem sobie aż tylu szczegółów. Nie mam pojęcia, czym się kierowałem. Czy wiedziałem, że nie wolno nam ujawnić swoich tożsamości, czy może nie chciałem się zasugerować? Ale dołączyłem do maila zdjęcie, które ci zrobiłem tutaj, w twoim pokoju. Masz na tym zdjęciu taki skupiony wyraz twarzy, patrzysz przed okno i obmyślasz plan. Wiem, bo wielokrotnie już widziałem tę minę u Biedronki. To był ostateczny dowód.

\- Czyli _wiedziałeś_ wcześniej!

\- Otworzyłem załącznik dopiero po rozmowie z twoją mamą. Wcześniej wciąż traktowałem tę wiadomość jako spam.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Napisałem sobie, że ubrałem się w stare ponczo wyjęte ze śmietnika. To nie mogła być prawda. A potem zobaczyłem na zdjęciach twojej mamy, że jednak tak było.

\- No, te poncza mnie do reszty rozłożyły na łopatki! – Marinette roześmiała się nagle. – Jak to się stało, że wylądowaliśmy u mnie w domu w tych starych szmatach?!

\- Zgodnie z moim e-mailem to ty mnie na to namówiłaś. A ja bez szemrania się zgodziłem. Widzisz? Byłem pod wrażeniem _ciebie_, Marinette. Nie Biedronki.

\- Czyli… Czyli ty lubisz _mnie_? – spytała wreszcie z wahaniem.

\- Od wczoraj wciąż ci to powtarzam! – roześmiał się. – Chyba zacznę podejrzewać, że dopytujesz się o to specjalnie, bo lubisz tego słuchać.

\- Lubię tego słuchać – przyznała z półuśmiechem. – Ale nie dopytuję specjalnie. Po prostu trudno mi w to uwierzyć…

\- No to lepiej w to uwierz, bo to się raczej nie zmieni. Im szybciej przywykniesz, tym lepiej dla ciebie.

\- Do czego mam przywyknąć?

\- Do tego, że będę cię trzymał za rękę, że będę wpatrywał się w ciebie wzrokiem pełnym uwielbienia, że będę zachwycony wszystkimi twoimi pomysłami bez wyjątku… - wymieniał, a ona zarumieniła się zmieszana. – Zamierzam też od czasu do czasu pocałować cię przy ludziach.

\- Dlaczego to wszystko przychodzi ci z taką łatwością? – spytała zdumiona.

\- Co takiego? – nie zrozumiał.

\- Mówienie takich rzeczy…

\- Nie wiem… - wzruszył ramionami. – Po prostu… To płynie prosto z mojego serca. Nie umiem tego ukrywać. Chyba dlatego tak cię zamęczałem wyznaniami jako Czarny Kot.

\- Bo nie umiałeś ukrywać swoich uczuć do Biedronki? A co się z nimi stało? Wyparowały? Niestały jesteś w uczuciach, Kotku… - pogroziła mu żartobliwie palcem.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Biedronka jest jakby w bonusie. Wciąż kocham tylko ciebie.

\- Ko-Kochasz? – podchwyciła.

\- No jasne, że kocham. Rany, ja naprawdę nie umiem się powstrzymać… - szepnął niby to z przerażeniem Adrien.

Marinette tylko zachichotała i wspięła się na palce, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. Po takim wyznaniu nie mogła go nie pocałować.

\- Jak utrzymają to tempo, to jutro będziemy tańczyć na ich weselu… - mruknął Plagg, przyglądając się temu krytycznie.

\- A pojutrze na chrzcinach ich dzieci! – zachichotała Tikki, na co jej partner zarechotał głośno.

Ale ani Adrien, ani Marinette nie zwrócili na nich najmniejszej uwagi i całowali się dalej.


	18. Wujek

\- Musimy iść do Mistrza Fu – oznajmiła nagle Marinette.

Adrien spojrzał na nią nieprzytomnie. Jak to możliwe, że on jeszcze bujał w obłokach, a ona już zeszła na ziemię?

\- Zaczynam mieć poważne obawy, że nie odwzajemniasz nawet połowy moich uczuć – mruknął z urazą.

\- No wiesz co?! – wykrzyknęła oburzona.

\- Jak się nad tym zastanowić, to od wczoraj to ja zasypuję cię wyznaniami, pocałunkami i objęciami. Oczywiście nie opierasz się jakoś specjalnie… - dodał, a ona złożyła ramiona i spojrzała na niego ciężko, jak wielokrotnie już robiła jako Biedronka. – Ale zaczynam odnosić wrażenie, że w nasz związek wkradła się jakaś asymetria.

\- Z-Związek? – zająknęła się.

\- Jeśli za bardzo pędzę, to powstrzymaj mnie trochę – zreflektował się, a ukryte w kącie kwami tylko wymieniły rozbawione spojrzenia. Ten jutrzejszy ślub jednak wisiał w powietrzu. – Albo przynajmniej powiedz, gdzie robię błąd.

\- Adrien… - szepnęła Marinette. – To nie jest takie proste. Zrozum. Od dwóch lat wzdycham do ciebie. Takie chwile jak ta wyobrażałam sobie niemal każdego wieczora, siadając tu na tym balkonie. Uwierz mi, że nie jest mi łatwo przyjąć to wszystko w takich ilościach i w takiej intensywności. Bo wciąż wydaje mi się to snem.

\- Jak wczoraj? – Uśmiechnął się.

\- Też… - zarumieniła się.

\- Mnie się to nawet podobało, kiedy myślałaś, że to był sen.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Stałaś się jakaś taka swobodniejsza – wyjaśnił. – Odnoszę wrażenie, że muszę cię strasznie onieśmielać. Z kolei jako Biedronka zawsze jesteś skupiona na zadaniu. Co mam zrobić, żebyś była sobą?

\- Skąd wiesz, jaka jestem, kiedy jestem sobą? – spytała podejrzliwie.

\- Trochę cię ostatnio podglądałem… - przyznał się lekko zarumieniony. – Wiem, że mnie przyłapałaś raz czy dwa razy, więc starałem się być ostrożniejszy. No i zauważyłem, że jak nie ma mnie w pobliżu, to zachowujesz się zupełnie inaczej. Dużo swobodniej. Jak wczoraj w deszczu, kiedy myślałaś, że to tylko sen. Nie mogę liczyć na to, że będzie padać codziennie. Pytanie brzmi, co mogę jeszcze zrobić?

\- Myślę, że świadomość, że jesteś Czarnym Kotem, może trochę pomóc… - mrugnęła do niego.

\- O! Właśnie o coś takiego mi chodziło! – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc, że wróciła do formy.

\- Postaram się. Muszę cię tylko zepchnąć z piedestału. – Zachichotała. – Teraz, kiedy wiem o tobie trochę więcej, nie powinno to być już takie trudne.

\- Coś czuję, że będę jeszcze prosił o to, żebyś przestała być sobą… - zażartował, obejmując ją mocniej.

\- Za późno, Kotku! – Wspięła się na palce i go pocałowała szybko. – A teraz naprawdę musimy iść do Mistrza Fu!

\- Wychodzi z ciebie Biedronka, Moja Pani – ostrzegł ją.

\- Nic na to nie poradzę, Adrien. Gdzieś w tyle głowy tłucze mi się ta obawa, że naruszyliśmy jednak jakieś zasady. Będę spokojniejsza, kiedy dowiemy się, jakie to zasady i czy możemy o sobie wiedzieć. A raczej, co mamy zrobić w sytuacji, kiedy już o sobie wiemy.

\- Według Plagga niebezpieczeństwo tkwi w hormonach.

\- Że co, proszę?! – wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- Jako niestabilny emocjonalnie nastolatek z problemami sercowymi mogę wywołać ogólnoświatowy kataklizm.

\- Nie ogólnoświatowy… - mruknął Plagg pod nosem, a Tikki rzuciła mu rozbawione spojrzenie. – Nie pokładałem aż tak dużych nadziei w tym dzieciaku… - dodał zmieszany, żeby zatuszować wzruszenie.

\- Oby Mistrz Fu nie kazał nam oddać naszych miraculów – wyznała Marinette. – Chyba już wolałabym znów wszystko zapomnieć…

\- Tak bardzo lubisz być Biedronką? – spytał przekornie Adrien.

\- Tak bardzo kocham Tikki… Nie chciałabym jej stracić.

Po tych słowach przez balkon przeleciał czerwony pocisk i po chwili do policzka Marinette tuliło się czerwone kwami.

\- Coś czuję, że to uczucie jest odwzajemnione… - mruknął Adrien, czując lekką zazdrość. Nie tylko o policzek Marinette, ale też o tę więź między dziewczyną a jej kwami. Bo choć wiedział, że Plagg jest do niego przywiązany, to takie czułości zostawiał tylko na ostateczność.

\- Już tak nie narzekaj, dzieciaku… - mruknął Plagg, przylatując do chłopaka.

Nie przytulił się co prawda do jego policzka – miał jeszcze swoją godność! – ale zaparkował na jego głowie i trochę go potargał po włosach. Adrien uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Właściwie nie miał być o co zazdrosny.

\- W porządku. Przekonałaś mnie – odezwał się wreszcie Adrien, przerywając te czułości. – Idziemy od razu czy po obiedzie?

\- Właśnie nie wiem… - odparła Marinette. – Może zapytam mamę.

\- Powiesz jej o Strażniku Miraculów?!

\- Oczywiście, że nie, głuptasie! – Roześmiała się. – Zapytam ją tylko, czy możemy wyjść na chwilę przed obiadem. Nie będę mówiła, _gdzie_ idziemy.

\- A to tak można?

\- A nie? – odpowiedziała pytaniem. – Ach, no tak. Ty pewnie musisz za każdym razem mówić, gdzie idziesz… Czy masz już pod skórą wszczepiony nadajnik GPS? – spytała, zerkając na niego z półuśmiechem.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział całkiem serio. – Nie zdziwiłbym się. Tata zawsze wie, gdzie jestem. To znaczy, gdzie jest Adrien. Więc chyba nie mam nadajnika. Chyba że kostium Czarnego Kota zakłóca sygnał GPS… - zastanawiał się głośno, na co Marinette ze wszystkich sił przytuliła się do niego.

\- To był żart! – powiedziała prosto w jego koszulkę. – Żart… To straszne, że wziąłeś go na poważnie!

\- Ach, żart! Oczywiście… - westchnął, obejmując ją ciasno. Serce waliło mu jak młotem, po czym nagle zamarło, gdy usłyszał wymamrotane w jego podkoszulek „Kocham cię, Adrien…" Uśmiechnął się szeroko i szepnął: – To dobrze, Księżniczko! Bo już się martwiłem, że nie…

\- Plagg, czy ty płaczesz? – spytała cicho Tikki, zerkając na swojego partnera.

\- Ja nigdy nie płaczę – burknął Plagg. – Może byśmy już poszli? – spytał głośniej w stronę przytulającej się pary.

\- Tak, powinniśmy – przytaknęła Marinette, odrywając się od Adriena. – Jeszcze chwila i nie zdążymy przed obiadem.

Zeszli na dół, trzymając się za ręce. Tym razem w pełni świadomie i naturalnie. Ich dłonie do siebie pasowały, jakby trzymali się za nie od lat. Jakby byli dla siebie stworzeni.

Marinette stanęła wreszcie przed drzwiami do piekarni i zanim nacisnęła na klamkę, zerknęła jeszcze na Adriena z ukosa. A potem uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i weszła do środka.

\- Mamo? Chcielibyśmy… - pytanie zamarło na jej ustach.

Przy stole z Sabine Cheng nad filiżanką herbaty siedział Mistrz Fu.


	19. Znak Smoka

Marinette wpatrywała się w Mistrza Fu szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie mogąc sformułować nawet jednego zdania, które miałoby sens. Choćby tak prozaicznego i naturalnego jak wypowiedziane przez Adriena:

\- Dzień dobry, właśnie się do pana wybieraliśmy.

\- To dobrze się składa, że przyszedłem. – Mistrz Fu uśmiechnął się do nastolatków. – Zaoszczędziliśmy nieco czasu.

\- Ykhm… - wtrąciła nieśmiało Marinette, która już doszła do siebie na tyle, by zauważyć główną komplikację. – Mamo?

\- Tak, kochanie? – Sabine zerknęła na córkę z domyślnym uśmiechem.

\- Skąd znasz Mi… Pana Chen? – zająknęła się Marinette, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak dużo może powiedzieć, więc na wszelki wypadek użyła fałszywego nazwiska Strażnika Miraculów.

\- Och, to długa historia… - zaśmiała się mama. – Może do nas dołączycie?

\- Do-Dołączycie? – powtórzyła osłupiała córka.

Adrien pociągnął ją delikatnie za rękę i posadził przy stole obok Mistrza Fu. Sam zajął miejsce tuż obok niej i pokrzepiająco uścisnął jej dłoń. Nie bardzo wiedział, co tu się wyprawiało, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Marinette miała prawo być bardziej zszokowana od niego.

\- Zaparzę więcej herbaty… - zaproponowała pani Cheng i już się podnosiła z krzesła, kiedy Mistrz Fu przytrzymał jej dłoń i powiedział:

\- Herbata może poczekać, Sabine. Mamy ważniejsze sprawy do omówienia.

Marinette wymieniła zdumione spojrzenie z Adrienem. Zażyłość między jej mamą a Strażnikiem Miraculów była zaskakująca i intrygująca. Jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że zostaną dopuszczeni do tej tajemnicy.

\- Tak, Biedronko. Znam twoją mamę – zaczął Mistrz Fu, a Marinette zachłysnęła się, słysząc, jak ją nazwał. To co? Teraz jest to powszechnie znany fakt? – Sabine była jedną z moich najlepszych uczennic.

Uczennicą?! Marinette wyglądała tak, jakby zaraz miała zemdleć. Adrien zerknął na nią z ukosa i zrobiło mu się jej strasznie żal. Dużo dzisiaj na nią spadło: dowiedziała się, że on jest Czarnym Kotem, że dzień z Oblivio był bardziej szalony niż im się wydawało. Potem jeszcze sam dolał oliwy do ognia, zasypując ją wyznaniami i jeszcze mając pretensje, że nie odpowiada co najmniej połową swoich. Powiedział jej przed chwilą, że ją kocha. Całkiem sporo, jak na dwie-trzy godziny… A teraz jeszcze dowiedziała się, że jej mama zna się z Mistrzem Fu i najwyraźniej zna sekretną tożsamość swojej córki…

Puścił jej dłoń tylko po to, żeby objąć ją w pasie. Odruchowo przytuliła się do niego i chwyciła go za drugą rękę. Jakby w obawie, że załamie się pod ciężarem nowin, które na nią spadały jak deszcz meteorytów.

\- Bylibyśmy wdzięczni za nieco szczegółów… - powiedział Adrien, zerkając nieśmiało na Mistrza Fu. – Może w jakiejś logicznej kolejności. Bo nie ukrywam, że dla mnie obecna sytuacja jest nieco zaskakująca, a Marinette chyba potrzebuje trochę czasu. I więcej informacji.

Pani Cheng uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem. Zbyt dobrze znała swoją córkę, żeby nie domyślać się, co się dzieje w jej głowie. Serce zaś ścisnęło jej się ze wzruszenia, gdy obserwowała, jak czułą opieką otoczył ją Adrien. Czy mogła życzyć sobie lepszego chłopca dla swojego dziecka?

\- Dlaczego nazwałeś mnie Biedronką, Mistrzu? – spytała cicho Marinette, której wreszcie udało się opanować. – To już nie jest sekret?

\- To wciąż jest sekret, ale nie dla wszystkich.

\- Dlaczego _teraz_?

\- Mówiłem ci kiedyś Marinette, że wszystko zależy od właściwej pory. Pamiętasz? – Mistrz Fu uśmiechnął się znacząco, przypominając jej dzień, w którym prosiła go o dopuszczenie Czarnego Kota do tajemnicy.

\- Gotowanie makaronu? – Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

\- Dokładnie! – Mistrz Fu roześmiał się z ulgą. – I właśnie nadeszła właściwa pora na kolejną porcję makaronu. Albo jak kto woli – filiżankę wyśmienitej herbaty. A nikt nie przyrządza jej lepiej od twojej mamy.

\- A skąd wy się w ogóle znacie? – spytała Marinette podejrzliwym tonem, zerkając to na Strażnika Miraculów, to na mamę.

\- Cóż… Kiedy byłam w twoim wieku, to… hmmm… - pani Cheng zawahała się i zerknęła niepewnie na Mistrza Fu. Kiedy ten kiwnął głową z uśmiechem, podjęła opowieść: - Byłam posiadaczką pewnego miraculum.

\- Byłaś superbohaterką?! – wykrzyknęła jej córka ze zdumieniem.

\- No… Byłam… - Sabine zarumieniła się zmieszana. – Moim kwami był Longg, powiązany z Miraculum Smoka. To taki zbieg okoliczności, bo jak wiesz doskonale, urodziłam się w roku Smoka. To wielkie szczęście być urodzonym w takim czasie… Nazwano mnie Smocza Pani. Potrafiłam zrobić cuda z ognia… Och, często brak mi Longga. Mieliśmy taką fantastyczną więź…

\- To nie był zbieg okoliczności, Sabine – wtrącił Mistrz Fu. – Jeśli ktoś rodzi się pod znakiem Smoka, jest zawsze osobą szczególnie związaną z tym właśnie miraculum. Longg sam cię wybrał.

\- Co się stało, że już nie jesteś posiadaczką miraculum? – chciała wiedzieć Marinette.

\- Przyszedł czas na inne wyzwania, kochanie – odparła mama. – Założyłam rodzinę. Stałam się odpowiedzialna za tatę i za ciebie. Nie mogłam ryzykować swoim życiem. Zresztą… Trudne czasy się skończyły. Nie byłam już potrzebna. Mogłam się wycofać po cichu. Wtedy było inaczej, nie było tego wszechobecnego Internetu. Nie byłam znana. Po kilku miesiącach nikt już nie pamiętał o Smoczej Pani.

\- To straszne, mamo! Dlaczego zapomnieli? Z pewnością wiele ci zawdzięczali. To niesprawiedliwe!

\- Niekoniecznie, kochanie. Nie zależało mi na sławie. Miałam za zadanie chronić mieszkańców Paryża przed różnymi zagrożeniami, które trudno było wykryć tradycyjnymi sposobami. Czy koniecznie mieliśmy uświadamiać ludzi, że coś im grozi? Po co wzbudzać w nich panikę czy lęk? Czy nie lepiej, żeby sobie żyli spokojnie? – spytała retorycznie Sabine i dodała po chwili: - Tak sobie myślę, że wtedy było łatwiej. Nikt nie śledził każdego mojego kroku, nie nagrywał smartfonem, nie wrzucał filmików czy zdjęć do Internetu… Wam jest dużo trudniej.

\- Wam? – podchwyciła Marinette. – To o _nim_ też wiesz?! – wykrzyknęła, wskazując na Adriena.

\- No jasne, skarbie! – mama tylko roześmiała się. – A jakżeby inaczej?

\- To od jak dawna wiesz, mamo?

\- To zależy o czym. O miraculach wiem od bardzo dawna, podobnie jak o ich Strażniku. Wiedziałam też o tym, że Mistrz Fu zna tożsamości Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, bo musiał im wręczyć miracula. Co do ciebie, kochanie, miałam pewne podejrzenia już od jakiegoś czasu, ale pewności nabrałam tamtego dnia, kiedy przyjechaliście tu oboje w tych łachmanach. Od razu się domyśliłam, że to były jakieś przebrania, w których uciekliście z Wieży Montparnasse. Musiał być jakiś powód, dla którego ich użyliście. Było też dla mnie oczywiste, że nic nie pamiętaliście i staraliście się za wszelką cenę trzymać mnie i Toma z daleka od wydarzeń. Tak postąpiliby prawdziwi superbohaterowie. A kiedy poszliście ładować telefony… - tu Sabine nie umiała zapanować na znaczącym uśmieszkiem, a Marinette i Adrien zarumienili się pod wpływem tonu, jakim to powiedziała. – Zadzwonił do mnie Mistrz Fu, który był zaniepokojony brakiem kontaktu z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem i szukał pomocy. Uspokoiłam go wtedy, że jego podopieczni dotarli do mnie i wkrótce powinni się z nim skontaktować.

\- I co teraz? – spytała Marinette, patrząc na Strażnika Miraculów niepewnie.

\- Przede wszystkim nie możemy dopuścić do tego, żeby dopadła cię akuma, Sabine – odezwał się Mistrz Fu poważnym tonem. – Zbyt dużo wiesz o mnie, o Biedronce i Czarnym Kocie. Myślę… Myślę, że nadszedł czas, żebyś odnowiła starą przyjaźń…

I to powiedziawszy, postawił na stole sześciokątne drewniane pudełeczko.

x x x

Słońce zachodziło, rozlewając złotawą poświatę po dachach Paryża. Na zalanej światłem kopule Bazyliki Sacré-Cœur na wzgórzu Montmartre siedziały dwie istoty – drobny Chińczyk ubrany w zieloną zbroję i okrągły kapelusz oraz jeszcze drobniejsza Chinka w ognistym qipao. Byli całkowicie niewidoczni dla turystów, którzy wpatrywali się w malowniczy zachód słońca i panoramę miasta, całkowicie ignorując piękno rozświetlonej bazyliki.

\- Będzie mi brakowało Wayzza – wyznał Jadeitowy Żółw.

\- Mistrzu, jest jeszcze czas, żebyś zmienił zdanie – szepnęła Smocza Pani.

\- Nie, Sabine. Jestem już za stary. Czas odpocząć… Czas, żebym odnalazł moją Marianne. Miracula będą bezpieczne z tobą. Będziesz doskonałym Strażnikiem. Urodziłaś się w roku Smoka, nie mogło być lepiej.

\- Ale muszę się jeszcze tak wiele nauczyć.

\- Przecież nie przerywamy szkolenia. Jak już wspomniałem, byłaś moją najlepszą uczennicą…

KONIEC


End file.
